Shackle of Destiny
by xxruuxx
Summary: Satu persatu rahasia dibalik buku terlarang perlahan mulai terkuak. Kelahiran sang anak terkutuk, hubungan terlarang, bahkan hingga rencana penghancuran para dewa/Pair: YunJae/Warn: Genderswitch, Powerful!Dark!Yunho.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, lime.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Bau anyir mendominasi ruang tengah disalah satu mansion yang terbilang cukup mewah. Lantai ruangan yang tadinya putih bersih itu kini dibanjiri oleh cairan pekat berwarna merah yang berasal dari dua sosok tubuh yang tergolek dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di atas lantai.

Seorang yeoja kecil yang berusia sekitar dua belas tahun dengan _dress_ berwarna merah muda yang membalut tubuh mungilnya tengah duduk pasrah didekat kedua jasad yang telah mendingin tersebut. Kristal bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari _doe eyes_ indah milik sang yeoja. Kedua tangan kecilnya ia letakkan di depan bibir mungilnya seraya menahan segala isakan yang terus-menerus melesak keluar melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat untuk anak seusianya. Perut yang terbelek, usus yang melingkar tepat di atas kedua jasad tersebut. Hati dan lambung yang dicincang, kaki dan tangan yang terpisah dari tubuh, kepala yang hampir putus, mata yang dicongkel dari tempatnya, serta jantung yang diambil secara paksa dan langsung dihancurkan begitu saja. Entah _monster_ macam apa yang tega melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Hiks, umma, appa, hiks..." isak yeoja tersebut dengan lemah sambil menggeleng pelan seakan masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan kejadian seperti ini di dalam mimpinya. Baginya ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Kalau begitu yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah bangun, membuka mata dan semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Ini bukan mimpi." Ucap seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ miliknya. Yeoja mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan mulai melihat sekeliling guna mencari sosok tersebut. Diedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah hingga _doe eyes_ indah miliknya tertumbuk pada sesosok siluet namja berbadan tinggi tegap dengan sepasang sayap besar hitam yang berada dipunggung kanan dan kirinya. Selama beberapa saat yeoja tersebut sempat terdiam dan mengagumi keindahan sosok siluet dari sang namja. Sadar dari keterkagumannya, yeoja mungil itu langsung memasang posisi siaga. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh gegabah atau lengah. Pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji dihadapannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa namja itu pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara derap langkah dari sang namja semakin keras terdengar. Yeoja itu mulai panik dan beringsut mundur ke dinding yang berada tepat di belakang punggung kecilnya. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam kuat _dress_ yang tengah ia kenakan, sementara tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat karena ketakutan luar biasa yang menyelimutinya. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk bertahan dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari monster yang kemungkinan besar adalah orang yang telah dengan sadisnya membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya erat, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Ia sudah pasrah akan keadaan. Mau berlari tapi hal itu tentunya mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Lama ia menunggu, namun tak juga terjadi apapun pada dirinya. Akhirnya karena penasaran ia pun membuka matanya perlahan, namun ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya kembali akibat cahaya putih yang berlebihan tertangkap retina miliknya. Dengan agak bersusah payah akhirnya ia berhasil sedikit menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar. Dan hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan dengan dinding serba putih. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, ia pun kini tengah duduk di atas sebuah ranjang yang berukuran cukup besar. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada mayat, tidak ada organ dalam yang berserakan, semuanya putih. Kembali, yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya hingga iris hitamnya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun tengah duduk mengenakan sebuah _dress_ putih bersih selutut yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Wajah yeoja itu begitu cantik. Mata sipit, hidung mancung, bibir merah semerah buah plum, surai hitam panjang yang tergerai indah sebatas pinggul, serta dada yang lumayan padat. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang dapat diucapkan untuk melukiskan keindahan yeoja tersebut. Ya, yeoja itu terlalu indah dan mempesona. Hanya saja, kenapa ia merasa begitu familiar dengan sosok yeoja itu? Tunggu, jangan-jangan yeoja itu adalah— tapi mana mungkin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh wajah yeoja cantik itu, dan...

Tuk!

Cermin?

"Yeoja itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

"!" ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat sesosok namja yang cukup tinggi, dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tengah berdiri disisi pintu ruangan yang kini ia tempati lewat pantulan cermin. Namja itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam serta jubah yang berwarna senada dengan kostumnya. Sang yeoja perlahan berbalik ke arah namja tersebut, namun seketika itu juga sosoknya menghilang begitu saja. Kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang?

"Mencari seseorang Jae?"

Deg!

Dalam sekejap tiba-tiba saja namja itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Refleks, yeoja yang bernama lengkap Jaejoong itu pun langsung mundur. Namun belum juga sempat ia untuk mundur, namja tersebut langsung menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan menindih tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh sang namja yang tentu saja lebih besar darinya. Jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat, keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering seperti tidak pernah tersentuh air, napasnya perlahan mulai tercekat dan suasana disekitar mereka tiba-tiba langsung terasa begitu sesak.

"Ada apa Jae? Kau takut?" bisik sang namja tepat ditelinganya dengan seduktif.

"Ukh, k-kau siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu malah mengecup leher putih Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi oleh _dress_. Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, namja itu juga menghisap serta menggigit leher putih mulus itu hingga menimbulkan bekas-bekas kemerahan yang pastinya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari kedepan.

"Nnggghhh... mmmhh... akh!"

Namja itu sedikit menyeringai tatkala gendang telinganya menangkap suara desahan yang begitu merdu terlontar dari bibir merah menggoda milik yeoja yang kini tengah ditindihnya. Dihentikan aktivitasnya sejenak seraya memandang wajah sayu sang yeoja yang tampak agak kemerahan karena aksinya barusan. Membuat bibir namja itu sedikit terangkat karena melihat ekspresi sang yeoja yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan dimatanya. Tidak cukup hanya dengan itu saja, namja tersebut kini meraup bibir merah semerah buah plum yang agak sedikit terbuka itu akibat napas Jaejoong yang tersengal.

"Mmmpphh! Nngghh~ uh, haaah... nnggghh, ukh!" Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat namja tersebut menggigit lidah miliknya. Selang satu menit kemudian, akhirnya namja itu membebaskan bibir Jaejoong dari bungkaman bibirnya karena dirasa napas sang yeoja yang sudah mulai menipis.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Jaejoong langsung menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak selepas ciuman tersebut. Tak lama, ia merasa dagunya diangkat perlahan hingga doe eyesnya menatap sepasang mata dengan sorot yang begitu tajam dan dingin menatapnya intens.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi... aku pasti akan menjemputmu." Usai melontarkan kalimat itu sang namja membuka topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau—" Perlahan pandangan Jaejoong jadi menggelap. Ia seakan melayang kesuatu tempat yang tak berujung. Namun tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya kecil muncul dan menerangi seluruh tempat tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya akibat cahaya yang terlampau terang.

Jaejoong POV

"Joongie... Joongie... Joongie, bangun chagi."

"Mmhhh~"

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya perlahan. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melewati celah-celah korden membuatku terpaksa harus sedikit menyipitkan mata. Ternyata hanya mimpi, syukurlah. Benar-benar mimpi yang mengerikan. Tapi, siapa namja itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya sedikit pun? Rasanya sosoknya itu tidak asing lagi bagiku. Dan lagi, mansion itu seperti pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Apa mungkin mimpi itu bukan sekedar mimpi? Maksudku, mungkin saja itu adalah sebagian dari potongan memoriku yang hilang. Kata suster kepala kan aku mengalami amnesia. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah salah seorang suster panti asuhan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Eonni... ada apa?"

"Joongie, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan suster kepala padamu." ucap eonni dengan raut wajah yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Keningku sedikit berkerut saat menangkap suatu keganjilan pada eonniku itu.

"Soal apa eonni?" tanyaku penasaran sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Eonni hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Membuatku semakin penasaran akan hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh suster kepala kepadaku. Hening menyelimuti ruang kamar yang kini kami tempati. Kulihat eonni mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang kerap kali ia tunjukkan kepada seluruh anak-anak panti.

"Joongie, kau akan segera memiliki keluarga baru."

Keluarga baru? Jangan-jangan maksudnya—

"Maksud eonni, aku... aku akan—"

"Ne Joongie, kau akan diadopsi hari ini."

Mataku membulat sempurna usai mendengar penuturan eonniku. Diadopsi? Aku? Tidak-tidak, pasti ada suatu kesalahan di sini. Dari sekian banyak anak di panti asuhan ini, aku termasuk salah seorang anak yang tergolong pendiam dan pemalu. Belum lagi usiaku sudah menginjak lima belas tahun. Usia yang tergolong sulit untuk menarik perhatian orang lain agar mengadopsiku menjadi bagian keluarga mereka. Karena biasanya mereka yang ke sini kebanyakan mengincar bayi, balita, atau anak-anak di bawah usia dua belas tahun. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang dipilih?

"Joongie? Kau tidak apa-apa chagi?"

"Ah, ne. Aku baik-baik saja eonni. Ada apa?"

"Kau ini... kajja, bersiaplah. Kata suster kepala orang yang akan mengadopsimu sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

End of Jaejoong POV

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah..."

Usai mendengar suara dari suster kepala yang mengizinkannya masuk, Jaejoong pun memasuki ruangan itu perlahan setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup pintu.

"Kemarilah Jae-ah."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja sang suster. Dan tepat dihadapan meja suster kepala, berdirilah sesosok namja dengan stelan jas dan celana hitam dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena posisi namja tersebut yang memunggunginya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu Jae-ah, karena hal ini kuberitahukan padamu secara mendadak."

"Ne, tidak apa suster kepala."

"Baiklah. Jae-ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namja ini adalah Jung Yunho-ssi, dialah yang akan mengadopsimu."

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memberi salam pada namja yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut. "Jaejoong imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda Yunho-ssi."

Namja yang bernama Yunho itu berbalik dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang telah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Mata elangnya menyipit tajam dan terlihat dingin ketika menatap _doe eyes_ Jaejoong yang menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi polos dan kebingungan. Mata sipit dengan sorot tajam, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati, serta ekspresi dingin yang terkesan penuh kharisma dan wibawa yang luar biasa. Membuat pesona sang namja pastinya mampu melumpuhkan puluhan yeoja sekaligus dalam waktu sekejap. Tapi sepertinya namja ini terasa begitu familiar dimatanya, ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Ya, sepertinya Jaejoong pernah melihat namja ini disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana? Sebersit rasa rindu entah kenapa terselip dihatinya saat sang namja menatapnya intens.

"Annyeong... Jae."

Satu ucapan dari namja tersebut sukses membuat Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Suara ini kan— Jaejoong berusaha menggali seluruh memori yang ada diotaknya. Namun seketika itu juga rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam kepalanya. Sakit, rasanya begitu sakit hingga kepalamu bagaikan mau pecah.

"Ukh!"

"Jae-ah! Jae-ah kau kenapa chagi?"

Jaejoong terus memegangi kepalanya yang kini berdenyut sakit luar biasa. Kenapa? Kenapa saat ia ingin mengingat mimpi itu kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah?

'Belum saatnya bagimu untuk mengingatku.' Ujar sebuah suara dalam kepala Jaejoong. Suara yang Jaejoong yakin berasal dari orang yang sama dengan orang yang berada dimimpinya. Perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang dan lenyap tanpa bekas begitu saja. Jaejoong kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada suster kepala dan namja yang akan mengadopsinya itu.

"Jae-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Ne, gwaenchana suster kepala." Balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum kecil ke arah sang suster yang memandangnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Haaaah syukurlah... kau membuatku terkejut Jae-ah."

"Mianhae..."

"Ne, tidak apa." Ucap suster kepala dengan senyum lega yang menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah mulai menua. "Dan mengenai adopsimu Jae-ah... apa kau, setuju?" sambungnya lagi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum siap untuk berpisah dari para suster dan anak-anak panti asuhan ini. Tapi jika ia menolak, maka itu berarti ia membuang harapan mereka semua padanya. Dan lagi, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat ia memandang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apakah perasaan itu sebenarnya, namun ia merasa sangat nyaman sekaligus takut pada diri Yunho saat memandang sosok namja itu.

"Jae-ah?"

"A-aku setuju suster kepala..."

**TBC**

Akhirnya! Fic fantasy pertama saya terlaksana juga, hahaha. Padahal seminggu lagi UAS tapi malah bikin fic baru =='a. Ini semua gara-gara temen saya yang minjemin cd thriller baru-baru ini, alhasil keinginan saya untuk membuat fic bergenre fantasy semakin kuat, tapi harap dimaklumin aja ya, kalo ke depannya nanti bakal banyak adegan mutilasi, congkel2an, cabik2an dsb yang akan membumbui fic ini. Jiwa psyco saya lagi agak kumat soalnya. Lagian saya memang pengen juga sekali-sekali ngebuat karakter Yunppa jadi agak sadis dan dingin gitu. #Aiiiihhh Yunppa XD

Okey, sekian curhatan gaje saya. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan-pesan kalian tentang fic ini lewat kotak review di bawah. Terima kasih. Dan semoga aja fic ini gak kena apusan seperti fic screenplays saya yang awal-awal #amin u.u. Tapi kalau kena juga paling saya publish ulang lagi, khekhekhe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, lime.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Jaejoong memandang takjub sebuah bangunan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion mewah dihadapannya. Mansion dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa klasik itu berdiri di atas lahan seluas kurang lebih satu setengah hektar. Luas? Sangat. Untuk masuk ke dalamnya saja Jaejoong harus naik mobil sekitar tiga menit dari depan gerbang. Usai mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya serta mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Jaejoong langsung dibawa oleh Yunho ke kediamannya yang berada di Gwangju. Selama dalam perjalanan, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama sekali tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya hanya diam seakan menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepada Yunho. Seperti, kenapa Yunho memilih dirinya untuk diadopsi, sejak kapan Yunho mengenal suster kepala dan yang paling penting adalah siapa Yunho sebenarnya. Namun melihat suasana yang seperti ini membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus menguapkan semua pertanyaannya itu. Mungkin lain waktu ia bisa menanyakannya secara langsung kepada Yunho.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Satu kalimat dari Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Yeoja cantik itu memandang Yunho yang tengah membuka sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil Audy hitam miliknya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya meniru aksi Yunho. Setelah keduanya turun dari mobil, Yunho langsung membuka pintu besar kediamannya dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk. Awalnya Jaejoong agak sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Entah kenapa ia seperti merasa familiar dengan mansion ini. Suasana, pemandangan, serta arsitektur di dalamnya benar-benar mengingatkannya akan sebuah peristiwa yang –entahlah- mungkin pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Kamarmu di lantai dua. Setelah menaiki tangga, kau ke kiri. Kamar yang paling pojok adalah kamarmu." Jelas Yunho dengan nada datar kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah, i-iya. Gamsahamnida." Jawab Jaejoong gugup menanggapi penjelasan Yunho.

"Hn, jika ada apa-apa aku ada di ruang kerjaku." Baru saja Yunho akan berbalik, namun sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Y-yunho-ssi?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Namja tampan itu hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya yag tajam dan memancarkan ekspresi dingin. Jaejoong memegang ujung kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan dengan kuat seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik telah berlalu hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mulai berani angkat bicara. "A-aku, bo-bolehkah aku menggunakan dapur Anda?" Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan Yunho. Namja berwajah kecil itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah begitu semua kata-kata yang ada diotaknya seakan diserap habis hanya dengan menatap mata elang itu.

"Hn. Lakukan apapun yang suka, karena mulai sekarang rumah ini adalah kediamanmu juga."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yunho langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri di sana dengan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Meskipun ekspresi dan sikapnya dingin, tapi Jaejoong dapat merasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Yunho. Mungkin Yunho memang tidak ingin menampakkan sisi lembutnya secara gamblang. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong cukup mengerti akan hal itu. Semoga saja keberadaannya di sini nanti akan sedikit berguna untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang takjub kamarnya saat ini. Sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_, sebuah lemari empat pintu, meja belajar, rak buku, semuanya tertata dengan begitu apik dan indah. Yeoja itu menaruh tas berukuran sedang miliknya di atas ranjang dan memutuskan untuk langsung segera merapikan seluruh barang-barang bawaannya. Tidak banyak memang, tapi lebih cepat ia merapikan semuanya tentu akan lebih baik bukan?

Nah, pertama-tama ia harus memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Diambilnya beberapa pakaian miliknya dari dalam tas dan membuka salah satu pintu lemari tersebut. Baru saja Jaejoong akan memasukkan pakaiannya, namun gerakan tangan yeoja itu terhenti seketika saat melihat beberapa _dress_ yang tergolong mewah tengah tergantung dengan manisnya di lemari. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya ia pun membuka seluruh pintu lemari tersebut. Dan hasilnya adalah, satu pintu lemari berisikan pakaian santai untuk di rumah-rumah, satu pintu lemari berisikan pakaian formal, satu yang terakhir berisikan sepatu serta berbagai pernak-pernik seperti topi, syal, gelang, kalung, cincin, dan masih banyak lagi. Sepertinya Yunho telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat teliti. Tapi ada yang aneh di sini, kenapa Yunho bisa tahu jika dirinya menyukai warna _pink_? Sudah begitu seluruh ukuran pakaian yang ada di sini sangat pas untuknya. Dan lagi, modelnya pun adalah model pakaian yang sangat sesuai dengan selera Jaejoong. Manis, simpel, tapi elegan. Sejak kapan ia mulai mengumpulkan semua ini ya? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut. Sepertinya dari jendela. Yeoja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke sana. Dibukanya korden berwarna _soft pink_ itu dengan gerakan perlahan.

Srek!

Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa mungkin ia salah dengar? Tapi suaranya begitu jelas kok. Aah, mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja, atau jangan-jangan—

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

"!" Doe eyes Jaejoong seketika langsung terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang mengetuk jendelanya barusan. "Aigooo, ternyata kau ya yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelaku?" dibukanya kaca jendela kamarnya dengan hati-hati dan sedikit memberi jarak.

Tep!

Seekor merpati putih pun hinggap disisi jendela kamar Jaejoong. Rupanya makhluk ini yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya. Jaejoong tersenyum memandang merpati itu. Makhluk itu begitu cantik dengan bulu putih bersih menutupi tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kepala merpati itu. Dielusnya sang merpati dengan lembut hingga sang merpati merasa nyaman. "Kau cantik sekali." Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seseorang memperhatikannya dari balik celah pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang kerja Yunho tampak begitu hening. Hanya ada suara ketikan dari _keyboard_ laptop serta suara dari berlembar-lembar dokumen yang tengah namja itu bolak-balik di atas meja kerjanya. Sepertinya namja itu tengah disibukkan oleh berbagai tugas serta dokumen penting yang harus ia periksa. Tak lama terdengar suara dari pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang terbuka. Dan dari balik pintu tersebut muncullah sesosok namja tampan dengan kaos putih, jaket hitam, serta celana hitam yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Dengan santainya namja itu memasuki ruang kerja Yunho, tentunya dengan senyum khas _cassanova_ yang kerap ia tampilkan.

"Tiada hari tanpa kesibukan eoh?"

"Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ckckck, sekali-kali kau harus merilekskan dirimu Yun. Banyak lho yeoja-yeoja diluaran sana yang mengincarmu, bahkan hanya untuk _one night stand_ saja mereka mau."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." Tegas Yunho sambil menandatangani sebuah dokumen dan kembali berkutat pada layar laptop miliknya.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yeoja yang aku lihat di kamar itu?"

Ctak!

Gerakan tangan Yunho langsung terhenti seketika saat namja itu membawa Jaejoong dalam topik perbincangan mereka. Melihat reaksi Yunho yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat sang namja langsung menyeringai, sepertinya ini akan menarik, batinnya. "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Hanya sekilas." Yunho hanya diam usai mendengar penuturan namja itu. Dan setelahnya ia pun kembali menekuni kesibukannya seperti di awal tadi.

"Hey Yun, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" hening menyapa kedua namja tampan ini. Dari pihak Yunho sepertinya belum tertarik untuk menanggapi. Melihat hal tersebut namja _cassanova_ itu pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Membawanya ke mansion ini. Mengadopsinya. Kau paham kan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ditaruhnya kacamata yang tengah ia kenakan di atas tumpukan dokumen sambil memijit pelan tulang atas hidungnya. "Park Yoochun. Kau tahu bukan apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya?"

Namja bernama Park Yoochun itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu Yun. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak serius, apalagi posisimu waktu itu sangat—"

"Hn. Aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi inilah keputusanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan **dia**?"

Di sini Yunho kembali terdiam. Mata elangnya memandang jauh ke depan seakan menerawang. Ia telah memutuskan semua ini sejak lama. Dan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, ia siap dengan segala risiko itu. Tapi jika ia ditanya soal **dia**, ia pun tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang.

"Kau yakin ingin melibatkannya dalam rencanamu? Ingat Yun, dia berbeda dari kita. Kau yang lebih tahu seberapa jauh dirinya boleh ikut terlibat dalam hal ini." Kembali, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening tanpa suara. Kedua namja tersebut hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan antara Yunho dan Yoochun. "Dia mencarimu."

"Masuklah." Ucap Yunho datar untuk mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk ke ruangannya. Tak lama, muncullah sosok Jaejoong dengan busana _dress_ berwarna _soft pink_ polos selutut yang membalut tubuh mungil yeoja itu. Dengan agak malu-malu Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Yunho. Doe eyesnya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat sesosok namja lain yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kerja sang namja yang telah mengadopsinya tersebut. Dengan sigap Jaejoong pun langsung memberi salam pada namja asing itu. "M-mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho-ssi sedang ada tamu. Sekali lagi mianhae."

"Tidak apa, santai saja. Lagipula... daripada disebut tamu sepertinya aku lebih pantas jika disebut pengganggu. Benar begitu kan Yun?"

"Hn. Jika kau sudah tahu dimana posisimu aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membuang tenaga dan waktuku untuk mengusirmu dari sini bukan?"

"Jahatnyaaaaa..." rengek Yoochun dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat, namun tentu saja hal ini sama sekali tidak berefek bagi Yunho. Jangankan menanggapi, bahkan untuk sekedar melirik pun tidak dilakukannya. Terbukti dari perhatian Yunho yang kini kembali bermain dengan layar laptop serta tumpukan dokumen miliknya.

"Aiiissshh! Dasar dingin. Haaah, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus segera angkat kaki dari sini. Hey Yun, aku pergi ya!" ucap Yoochun seraya berpamitan pada sahabatnya itu. Yunho pun hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil tetap terfokus pada layar laptop miliknya.

"Dan kau pasti Jaejoongie." Tambah Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih setia menunduk malu.

"Ah, i-iya."

"Annyeong Jaejoongie, Park Yoochun imnida. Tapi kau cukup memanggilku Yoochun oppa saja."

"Ne, senang berkenalan dengan Anda Yoochun oppa."

"Hey, tidak perlu pakai kata 'Anda', kesannya formal sekali." Tegur Yoochun kepada Jaejoong dengan senyum khas _cassanova_ yang selalu melekat pada bibirnya.

"M-mianhae."

"Hm, tidak apa. Haaaah, sayang sekali ya waktu kita tidak banyak. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya. Annyeong."

Usai kepergian Yoochun suasana ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Jaejoong masih berdiri menatap Yunho yang tengah duduk dikursi kerja miliknya dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari layar laptop. Sepertinya Yunho sedang serius sekali, ia jadi tidak enak kalau mengganggu namja tampan itu. "Ada apa?" ucap Yunho seakan memecah kesunyian antar keduanya.

"Ah, i-itu, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau Yunho-ssi tidak keberatan—"

"Hn, lima menit lagi aku ke sana. Kau duluan saja."

"B-baik."

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong makan malam dengan seorang namja. Dan lagi, hanya berdua saja. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bingung. Dari awal mereka makan Jaejoong hanya diam, begitupun Yunho. Alhasil suasana makan malam itu menjadi sangat sepi, hanya suara dari alat-alat makan yang mereka gunakan saja yang menjadi penyemarak suasana di ruang makan tersebut. Tak sampai sepuluh menit acara makan malam keduanya pun usai. Jaejoong langsung membersihkan seluruh peralatan bekas makan mereka, sedangkan Yunho langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Usai membersihkan seluruh peralatan bekas makan, ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sungguh, waktu sepuluh menit tadi bagaikan satu jam baginya. Yeoja itu benar-benar gugup hingga lupa menanyakan apakah masakan buatannya enak atau tidak dan sesuai seleranya atau tidak. Haaaah, betapa pabbonya kau Jae! Batin Jaejoong frustasi.

'Huuufft~ kenapa setiap berhadapan dengannya aku selalu gugup ya? Apa karena sikapnya yang dingin? Atau karena ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkannya? Mata elangnya yang tajam? Wajah kecilnya? Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu? Atau—'

Blush!

Seketika wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Kulitnya yang seputih salju itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menutupi rona merah yang telah menyebar keseluruh wajahnya. Bahkan rona merah itu menyebar hingga ketelinga. 'Stop Jae! Hentikan pemikiranmu yang mulai aneh-aneh itu. Aiiiisssh, kenapa aku malah berpikir ke arah situ? Pabboya!'

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan, bahkan hampir tak bersuara. Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Jaejoong kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan sebuah boneka gajah berwarna pink yang ia peluk erat. Disibaknya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik itu. Mata sipitnya mencermati tiap lekuk dan ekspresi yang yeoja itu kini tunjukkan. Terlihat olehnya pelipis Jaejoong yang sedikit berkeringat serta bibir plumnya yang agak mengerang tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia tengah bermimpi.

"Euunnnggghh, Y-yunnie. Jangan pergi, hiks, jebal..." dan kristal bening itu pun mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah mungil Jaejoong. Diusapnya dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir dari _doe eyes_ indah yang masih terpejam itu, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik masih tertidur. Ditelusurinya wajah putih seputih salju milik Jaejoong dengan gerakan perlahan. Dari mulai kening, pipi, hidung, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di atas bibir merah merekah milik sang yeoja.

"Mianhae. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambilmu lagi dariku." Tangan besarnya mengusap bibir itu pelan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Bukan lumatan penuh nafsu, namun lumatan yang terkesan menenangkan. Disela-sela ciuman itu Jaejoong melenguh pelan, yeoja itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menghisap bibirnya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, namun tidak bisa. Matanya terasa sangat berat, bagaikan ada sebuah lem yang menghalanginya untuk terbuka.

Satu menit telah berlalu, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciumannya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong juga telah memerah karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong, namja bertubuh atletis itu mengecup pelan kening sang yeoja. Ditempat lain, sesosok namja dengan sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya terlihat menyeringai memandang sebuah mansion dihadapannya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan mengambil keputusan seberani ini Jung Yunho. Menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah pertempuran yang tak seharusnya ia terlibat, melawan para _God_ dan _Goddess_. Sungguh keputusan yang berani."

**TBC**

Okeh, saatnya pojok review~

**NaraYuuki:**

Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**Lizuka myori:**

Iya, gpp kok. Saya sendiri juga pas baca ulang chapter satu rada agak shock (ini adegan sadis juga ya). Tapi dichapter ini gak ada adegan gore-nya kok, ahaha. Makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**Jung Jae YJ:**

Iya, saya juga sempet agak shock pas baca ulang chapter satu itu. Parah juga saya ngedeskripsiinnya ya, ckckck. Iya, keluarga Jaemma dibantai, motif dan pelaku? Kita liat nanti dichapter-chapter selanjutnya, sabar ya ^^'a. Setelah baca chapter ini masih misteriuskah Yunppa-nya? Makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**Himawari Ezuki:**

Hahaha, iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**Riskyu: **

Ini udah diupdate, silahkan~ btw makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**Sasya:**

Yunho siapanya Jae? Hmmm... kira-kira siapa ya? Ayo coba ditebak! XD Ahjussi? Yunho? Hahaha, keliatannya begitu ya? Hmm... saya kasih bocoran aja sedikit deh. Di sini Yunho itu bukan manusia. Jadi kalo soal umur, yaaaa begitulah. Makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**dindaR:**

Makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**333LG:**

Makasih atas reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan~ u.u

**Guest:**

Makasih atas reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan~ u.u

**Yunjae shipper:**

Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**Irengiovanny:**

Hahaha, hmmm... yunppa bukan ya? XD ini sudah dilanjut dan makasih atas reviewnya u.u

**And last, makasih buat kalian yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav fic ini. Juga makasih buat para silent reader (kalo ada tapinya mah). Dan berhubung saya mau uas dan ujian negara, maka saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan untuk update kilat ya. Gomawo all~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Satu bulan sudah Jaejoong berada di mansion Jung. Sebuah mansion mewah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama seorang namja misterius bernama Jung Yunho. Pagi ini, tepatnya pukul 09.00 ia memulai kegiatan belajarnya seperti biasa bersama seorang guru yang Yunho percayai untuk mengajar Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho memang sengaja memberikan Jaejoong pendidikan dengan jalan _homeschooling_, entah apa alasan namja tampan itu melakukannya. Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak komplain atau berkata apapun mengenai hal ini. Bisa disekolahkan lagi saja yeoja cantik itu sudah sangat senang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan serius semua materi yang dijelaskan sang guru kepadanya. Sebenarnya tidaklah sulit untuk mengajarkan Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu pada dasarnya memang memiliki otak yang tergolong cukup encer. Sehingga segala materi yang dijelaskan oleh guru homeschoolingnya dengan cepat dapat ia tangkap dan pelajari. Dan hal ini sedikit banyak cukup membuat sang guru takjub dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki peserta didiknya itu.

Meskipun pertemuan antara keduanya tergolong singkat, namun Jaejoong sudah sangat menyukai guru yang dipilihkan Yunho untuk dirinya itu. Selain karena cara mengajar sang guru yang menyenangkan, ia juga sangat baik dan ramah terhadap Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong sering bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama berada di mansion Jung dan beberapa pengalamannya yang lain saat ia masih tinggal di panti. Hal ini cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat betapa tertutup dan pendiamnya Jaejoong jika menyangkut hal-hal pribadi yang berhubungan dengannya. Namun sepertinya sifat sang guru yang sangat bersahabat itu membuat yeoja ini jadi sedikit terbuka dan nyaman untuk mau bercerita.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, keduanya kini tengah terlibat sebuah diskusi serius mengenai salah satu materi yang Jaejoong masih pertanyakan.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau gunakan rumus itu jika kau berhadapan dengan soal semacam ini. Karena jika kau menggunakan rumusmu yang tadi, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu saja. Dan ada kemungkinan hasil akhir yang kau dapat akan kembali lagi ke bentuk awalnya." Jaejoong mengangguk paham menangkap segala penjelasan yang diucapkan sang guru kepadanya. Ia mencatat dengan begitu serius dan sesekali akan menandai beberapa bagian tulisan tangannya dengan stabilo agar lebih memudahkannya dalam membaca kembali apa yang telah ia catat.

"Joongie, kurasa sekarang waktunya makan siang. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan jika kita mengakhiri acara belajar kita sekarang?" ucap sang guru seraya memecah keseriusan Jaejoong sambil melirikkan matanya sekilas pada sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aniya seongsaenim, saya tidak keberatan. Lagipula saya rasa sudah cukup untuk materi hari ini. Seongsenim ingin teh?"

"_Yes please. And for your information_ Joongie, _it's_ Junsu, _not_ seongsaenim. Kau tentunya masih ingat dengan perjanjian yang telah kita buat bukan?" suara tawa pelan keluar dari bibir plum Jaejoong ketika yeoja dihadapannya kini sedikit menajamkan nada suaranya. Junsu selaku guru _homeschooling_ Jaejoong memang telah membuat sebuah perjanjian diantara mereka yang menyebutkan bahwa selama kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung, maka Jaejoong akan memanggilnya dengan _title_ seongsaenim. Namun jika diluar itu semua, maka Jaejoong harus memanggil nama kecilnya. Awalnya Jaejoong sedikit ragu dalam hal ini, tapi karena Junsu memaksa, maka ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menurut. Memang sih, usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh, namun wajah Junsu yang tergolong _baby face_ itu membuat poin tersendiri bagi sang yeoja karena sedikit banyak hal tersebut membuat usianya menjadi tersamarkan.

"Mianhae Junsu, aku masih sedikit terbawa suasana." Junsu memutar kedua matanya bosan. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Jaejoong tengah menggodanya sekarang. Namun yeoja manis itu lebih memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya di sofa empuk yang berada di belakangnya dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Aaaaahh... tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Seluruh ototnya yang tadi sempat tegang kini akhirnya bisa sedikit rileks.

Sebuah senyum simpul terukir dibibir plum yang merekah itu, disertai dengan lantunan melodi yang terdengar begitu lembut nan syahdu ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan Junsu untuk membiarkan sang guru beristirahat sejenak. Yeoja itu, Jaejoong, atau yang sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong kini berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan _white tea_ yang merupakan minuman favorit Junsu. Sementara untuk dirinya sendiri ia membuat jus _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Ya, inilah kegiatan kedua yeoja berbeda usia tersebut disaat mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang cukup menguras otak serta tenaga mereka. Sambil menunggu Jaejoong memasak, maka Junsu akan menikmati minumannya dan bersantai disofa. Sebenarnya Yunho memiliki beberapa _maid_ untuk melayani mereka, namun Jaejoong tidak ingin selalu mengandalkan para _maid_ itu dan meminta pada Yunho agar urusan memasak dan dapur menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Karena bagaimanapun ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi Yunho. Entah kenapa ia tidak akan merasa tenang jika ia hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan betapa leganya hati Jaejoong saat sang kepala keluarga Jung mengizinkannya. Lagipula masakan Jaejoong memang sangat lezat dan cukup sesuai dengan seleranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya Jaejoong menyelesaikan masakannya. Segera ia memanggil Junsu keruang makan utama setelah sebelumnya menata seluruh masakannya dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Hmm... _as i expected_. Kau tahu Joongie? _Skill_ memasakmu benar-benar mengagumkan." Komentar Junsu ketika ia memasukkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum lucu mendengar hal ini, bukan pertama kali saja Junsu memuji masakannya, yeoja itu memang sangat menyukai apapun masakan yang Jaejoong buat. Baginya tangan Jaejoong bagaikan sepasang tangan dewi memasak yang dianugerahi berbagai keberkahan dan kenikmatan. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuka usaha rumah makan?" sambung Junsu lagi dan sukses mendatangkan tawa kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak Su, meski kau dan orang-orang panti sering memuji masakanku tapi aku pribadi masih kurang yakin dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki. Lagipula... Yunho-ssi tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat seolah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara alat-alat makan yang saling beradu memenuhi ruang makan utama mansion Jung tersebut. "Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilnya seperti itu Jae?" tanya Junsu seraya memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Membuat Jaejoong yang tengah terdiam sambil memandang hampa piringnya menjadi sedikit kikuk. "A-apa maksudmu Su?" Junsu memutar kedua matanya bosan, ia meraih gelas kaca yang berada di samping kanannya dan menegaknya sekilas. Ia yakin Jaejoong pasti mengerti apa yang ia maksud, tapi yeoja itu hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya saja.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

DEG!

Seketika jantung Jaejoong bagai terhenti sesaat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Junsu akan menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya. Hubungan? Apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Yunho? Ayah dan anak? Tidak, bahkan Jaejoong pun tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menganggap _Lord_ muda itu sebagai ayahnya. Kakak-adik? Itu lebih mustahil lagi. Lalu apa hubungan keduanya?

"K-kami... kami adalah keluarga." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas seraya tidak yakin dengan ucapan halusnya barusan. Entah kenapa ada rasa takut sekaligus bahagia saat kata-kata keluarga itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Disatu sisi ia takut mengenai pandangan Yunho tentang dirinya. Namun disisi lain ia juga merasa bahagia serta berharap jika Yunho menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Tapi sikap Yunho yang dingin dan jarang bicara itu membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk meyakini harapan kecil tersebut. Melihat Jaejoong kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat membuat Junsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tadi si jidad lebar itu meneleponku. Ia bilang ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa datang untuk makan siang hari ini di mansion Jung."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, doe eyesnya tampak berkedip-kedip penuh keluguan. Junsu yang merasa dipandangi dengan tatapan _innocent_ seperti itu sedikit merutuk tidak jelas karena ia harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak segera mencubit kedua pipi yeoja dihadapannya saat ini juga. Sial, wajahnya terlalu aegyo untuk diabaikan begitu saja, ck!

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kalau nanti Yoochun-oppa ke sini pasti akan Joongie buatkan makanan kesukaan oppa." Ucap Jaejoong disertai tawa riang yang terdengar begitu lepas dihadapan Junsu. Yah, setidaknya ia berhasil mengubah suasana berat yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tahu Joongie? Daripada kau membuang-buang bahan masakanmu hanya untuk _playboy_ mesum sepertinya, lebih baik kau berikan saja itu pada Taepong." Dan kalimat dingin yang terlontar dari Junsu itu sukses membuat Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum kembali tertawa kecil. Yah, seperti inilah hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun. Meskipun keduanya sering melempar ledekan satu sama lain namun siapa yang menyangka jika sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahkan sudah bertunangan? Huft, dunia ini semakin aneh saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas berat. Hari sudah menginjak senja dan ia masih berada di perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Jung. Usai kepergian Junsu setelah makan siang tadi, yeoja manis itu langsung pamit ketempat lain. Katanya ia masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Hm, mungkin kasus baru lagi, mengingat profesi Junsu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang jaksa penuntut. Lalu kenapa seorang jaksa penuntut bisa menjadi seorang guru _homeschooling_? Yah, itu semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena perintah yang diberikan Yunho. Karena bagaimanapun Yunho tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong diajari oleh orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal atau ia percayai. Tentunya _Lord_ muda Jung ini cukup jenius untuk tidak membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam wilayah kekuasaannya. Terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut Jaejoong.

Tangan pucat itu terus membolak-balik halaman buku tanpa minat sedikit pun yang tergambar diwajah cantiknya. Terlihat jelas jika ia tengah bosan. Dan sekali lagi, Jaejoong kembali menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa hari ini benar-benar membosankan baginya. Sendirian ditempat seluas dan semewah ini ternyata sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Haaaah... ia jadi rindu dengan suster kepala, eonni-eonninya serta anak-anak panti yang lain. Suasana ramai panti asuhan yang telah sekian tahun mengisi hari-harinya tidak mudah untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Berbicara soal panti, bagaimana kabar semua orang yang ada di sana ya? Semoga saja semuanya sehat dan tetap ceria seperti biasa. Ya, kuyakin meskipun tanpa aku mereka semua akan tetap ceria. Dan tanpa sadar mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca memikirkan hal ini. Ukh, Jae kau tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini! Ingat perkataan suster kepala, kau harus bahagia dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Meskipun kau tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi tapi kehadiran mereka akan tetap berbekas dihatimu.

Jaejoong melirik jam antik besar yang tergantung dengan gagahnya pada salah satu dinding perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Jung. Ternyata cukup lama juga ia berada di sini. Pantas saja perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada salah satu rak besar yang berada disudut ruangan dan meletakkan kembali buku yang tadi ia bawa. Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah tersusun rapi seperti sedia kala, ia pun mulai berpikir untuk membuat ommelet sederhana saja sebagai menu makan malam. Lagipula Yunho juga akan pulang larut jadi ia pasti sudah makan di luar. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari sana, tiba-tiba manik matanya menangkap pemandangan sebuah buku lain yang cukup menyita rasa penasarannya. Buku itu terletak disalah satu rak besar yang agak berbeda dari rak-rak lainnya. Kalau tidak salah itu merupakan rak buku pribadi milik Yunho. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri buku tersebut dan melihat _cover_ depannya yang sama sekali tidak ada keterangan judul atau apapun. Hanya sebuah lambang heksagon biasa, begitupun _cover_ belakangnya. Buku yang kini ada digenggamannya berwarna dasar hitam dan memiliki panjang sekitar 25 sentimeter kalau ia tidak salah mengira. Buku ini cukup tebal, mungkin sekitar 5 sentimeter. Namun buku ini terlihat agak kusam dan sedikit tua. Jaejoong jadi penasaran berapa kira-kira usia sang buku.

Yeoja cantik itu terus memperhatikan buku antik yang kini ada ditangannya, entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu ketertarikan terhadap buku ini. Buku ini seakan memiliki sebuah magnet kasat mata yang mendorong rasa penasarannya keluar. Membuat dirinya begitu ingin membacanya, tapi ini 'kan koleksi pribadi milik Yunho. Namja itu tentunya tidak akan senang jika Jaejoong menyentuh _property_-nya sembarangan. Untuk kesekian kalinya helaan napas berat dari Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Ini benar-benar rumit. Lama ia memandang buku yang kini ia genggam seraya pikirannya tengah melakukan perang batin antara membacanya tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho atau kembali meletakkan buku tersebut dan mengabaikannya.

"Mianhae Yunho-ssi, aku benar-benar penasaran." Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya barusan, maka Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk membawa buku itu ke kamar pribadinya dan membacanya di sana. Masalah Yunho akan ia urus nanti, yang terpenting rasa penasarannya ini harus segera dihilangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang telah menjadi milikku akan kurebut kembali**

**Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku akan kulenyapkan**

**Tak peduli jika kalian para makhluk yang menganggap diri kalian suci menghalangiku**

**Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu,**

**Aku akan kembali**

**Sang kegelapan dari yang tergelap**

**Sang terkutuk dari yang terkutuk**

**Sang kekejaman dari yang terkejam**

**Sumber segala teror dan ketakutan**

**Aku akan kembali...**

**Dan saat itu terjadi, tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menghalangi jalanku.**

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang setelah membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada halaman depan buku tersebut. Ia seperti dapat merasakan nada dingin dan sadis yang tersurat dalam pesan itu. Padahal ini baru halaman awal, tapi sudah menyeramkan begini, bagaimana jika sudah halaman akhir? Menggeleng pelan seraya berpikir positif, Jaejoong pun kembali melanjutkan. Ia balik halaman kedua pada buku hitam itu dan menemukan sebuah sketsa liontin berbentuk bulan sabit yang begitu indah dengan ukiran huruf asing pada bagian depan liontin tersebut.

_Carino_

Apa maksudnya? Tanya Jaejoong membatin. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mencoba mencari tahu apa arti dibalik kata-kata yang terukir itu. Namun memutuskan jika hanya akan sia-sia saja berpikir, maka yeoja cantik itu pun kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ia membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam buku besar itu dengan seksama.

Ini 'kan?!

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong terbelalak begitu menyadari jika buku yang tengah ia baca adalah salah satu buku paling terlarang. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang buku itu. Buku yang berisikan tentang kutukan tergelap yang pernah menaungi para _God_ dan _Goddess_ dalam mitologi Yunani kuno. Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini karena dirinya cukup menyukai sejarah mitologi Yunani kuno, ia bahkan pernah membaca salah satu buku yang membahas tentang penciptaan dunia, dewa-dewi Olympus, sampai perang yang meletus antar sesama dewa, saat itu ia secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan buku tersebut di perpustakaan yang ada di panti. Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang lengkap dalam buku itu. Seperti ada satu bagian penting yang terlewat begitu saja tanpa ada keterangan atau penjelasan sedikit pun. Dan masih sangat segar diingatan Jaejoong jika bagian itu mengenai perselingkuhan Ares dan Aphrodite. Sebuah perselingkuhan yang membuat sang raja dari para dewa (Zeus) murka dan menghukum keduanya. Ares dihukum dengan tidak diperbolehkan ikut berperang selama 100 tahun lamanya, sedangkan Aphrodite diasingkan kesebuah pulau terpencil yang tak akan pernah bisa ditemukan apalagi dijangkau oleh Ares. Namun dalam buku itu tidak dijelaskan secara detail tentang bagaimana nasib keduanya, terutama nasib dari janin yang tengah dikandung Aphrodite -hasil buah cintanya dengan Ares-.

Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah... bagaimana Yunho bisa mendapatkannya?

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong harus menelan rasa keingintahuannya itu, karena di dalam buku hitam ini ia akan mengetahui bagian yang terlewatkan itu, juga mengetahui kutukan tergelap yang konon masih menjadi misteri dalam sejarah mitologi Yunani kuno. Dan siapa sangka jika secara tidak langsung ia nantinya akan mengetahui tentang identitas seseorang, rencana penghancuran dunia, bahkan mungkin petunjuk mengenai identitas masa lalunya,

Mungkin...

Yaaah, siapa yang tahu jika sang dewi takdir sangat senang bermain-main diantara mereka.

**TBC**

Fic ini didasarkan pada mitologi Yunani kuno (namun tentunya akan berbeda dari yang asli), ditambah secumput bumbu Mesir kuno dan kisah tentang dark angel dan berbagai makhlus mitos lainnya. Yang penasaran mengenai identitas asli YunJae harap bersabar ya u.u

**Next chappy: Kelahiran sang anak yang terkutuk.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Himawari Ezuki**

**AKTForever**

**NaraYuuki**

**Sasya**

**Ciel**

**Nina**

**A-chan**

**Riska0122**

**YunJja**

**Irengiovanny**

**Lizuka myori**

**Yumiewooki**

**Yesicayunjae**

**Pratiwirahim**

**And last, makasih buat kalian yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav fic ini. Juga makasih buat para silent reader (kalo ada tapinya mah).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Kisah ini berawal dari kemurkaan sang Zeus Siwon, raja dari para dewa atas perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Ares Minho (putranya dan Hera Heechul) dengan salah seorang _Goddess_ yang juga termasuk kedalam 12 dewa-dewi Olympus. _Goddess_ itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aphrodite Taemin, sang dewi cinta, nafsu serta kecantikan. Saat itu Taemin sudah menikah dengan Hefaistos, anak dari Heechul melalui partenogenesis. Hefaistos adalah dewa api dan pandai besi, meskipun parasnya tidak tampan layaknya para dewa kebanyakan, namun kemampuannya dalam pembuatan senjata perang atau atribut khusus bagi para dewa-dewi sangat mengagumkan. Bahkan konon tongkat petir yang menjadi senjata terkuat Siwon dan yang menjadikannya seorang raja dewa yang paling ditakuti pun adalah hasil buatannya. Namun sepertinya sehebat apapun kemampuan yang dimiliki Hefaistos tidak mampu membuat Taemin luluh dan mencintainya. Sebenarnya sejak awal pernikahan mereka Hefaistos telah mengetahui jika Taemin sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh hati sedikit pun padanya. Dewi yang konon memiliki kecantikan luar biasa itu hanya menuruti keinginan Siwon dan Heechul yang menikahkan keduanya dengan tujuan agar tidak terjadi pertempuran antar sesama dewa karena memperebutkan dirinya. Namun ternyata keputusan keduanya tetap tidak menghentikan niatan Taemin untuk bisa bersama kekasihnya, Minho, meski sang dewi telah terikat pernikahan dengannya. Dan mengetahui hal ini sebenarnya cukup menyiksa hati Hefaistos, ia tahu kemampuan perang serta ketampanannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Minho yang seorang dewa perang dan kekejaman. _Dammit!_ Bahkan secara fisik pun ia telah kalah telak sejak awal karena salah satu kakinya yang cacat. Tapi tetap, setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa sang istri telah berselingkuh di belakangnya membuat ia makin merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang suami. Namun apa daya, yang namanya cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan begitu saja 'kan? Meski ia sangat mencintai Aphrodite Taemin dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, tapi jika sang dewi tidak mencintainya apa yang bisa ia perbuat.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal, setelah perselingkuhan antara Minho dan Taemin terungkap, Siwon selaku raja dari para dewa tanpa segan-segan langsung menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada keduanya. Ia melarang Minho untuk berperang atau ikut campur dalam peperangan selama 100 tahun lamanya juga tidak memperbolehkan putranya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Taemin. Sedangkan untuk Taemin, ia mengasingkan sang dewi kesebuah pulau terpencil dan tak berpenghuni yang berada di dunia mortal. Sebuah pulau yang tidak akan pernah bisa diketahui terlebih dijangkau oleh Minho meski ia adalah seorang dewa sekali pun. Dan sejak saat itu, baik keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi hingga akhir hayat mereka, bahkan Ares Minho pun tidak mengetahui jika kekasih tercintanya tengah mengandung benih cinta mereka yang saat itu masih berusia dua minggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan Taemin yang kini berada dalam pengasingan di dunia mortal begitu hampa. Ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali angin, laut, serta pepohonan yang mengelilingi pulau tempat tinggalnya. Ia sungguh merindukan sentuhan dan perkataan lembut yang selalu Minho ucapkan padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu secara diam-diam. Ia sangat merindukan bagaimana saat Minho membelai wajahnya dengan sayang, mengecup bibirnya lembut serta memeluknya erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya _blushing_ dan meleleh seketika di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tanpa sadar kristal bening mengalir begitu saja melewati kedua pipi putihnya, ia benar-benar merindukan Minho-nya, kekasih tercintanya, belahan jiwanya, yang tanpa kehadiran pria itu disisinya ia tak akan merasa lengkap.

Taemin mengelus perutnya yang kini telah menginjak usia lima bulan, sebuah usia akhir dari kehamilannya. Perlu diketahui bahwa kehamilan dikalangan para dewi memang tidaklah sama dengan yang dialami para mortal. Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengandung janin yang ada di dalam rahim mereka, jika para mortal membutuhkan waktu rata-rata untuk melahirkan sampai sembilan bulan lebih, maka para dewi hanya membutuhkan waktu lima bulan saja. Taemin tersenyum pedih kala ia memikirkan akan bagaimana nasib bayi mereka saat ia lahir nanti. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai nasib bayinya nanti, takut jika Siwon akan memisahkan mereka. Karena dari kabar yang pernah ia dengar dari salah seorang sahabat dewinya, Siwon berencana untuk mengirim bayi Minho dan Taemin dalam asuhan Athena Leeteuk, sang dewi perang, kebijaksanaan dan strategi yang merupakan anak kepercayaan Siwon. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan perasaan Taemin menjadi tidak tenang. Terutama saat ini, menjelang kelahiran bayi mungilnya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir ke dunia.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca saat membaca bagian ini. Nasib Taemin dan Minho yang begitu tragis membuatnya tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sedihnya. Ia pun jika menjadi Taemin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika berada diposisi sang dewi. Dipisahkan dari belahan jiwanya saja sudah sangat menderita, terlebih harus berpisah dengan buah hatinya juga. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hal itu terjadi pada dirinya. Kembali, Jaejoong memfokuskan matanya pada bagian selanjutnya dari buku hitam itu.

Akhirnya saat itu tiba, Taemin melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan sehat. Ia memberi nama bayinya dan Minho dengan nama ...

Jaejoong mengernyit pelan saat menyadari nama bayi laki-laki Ares dan Aphrodite buram dan tersamarkan sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk dapat melihat nama tersebut.

"Ugh, kenapa bagian yang ini malah buram." Rutuk Jaejoong pelan sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kebagian yang lain.

Taemin tersenyum lembut memandang bayi laki-lakinya, ia begitu tampan seperti ayahnya, matanya juga sipit dan memancarkan ketajaman. Taemin berani bertaruh jika kelak bayinya akan menjadi seorang pria yang gagah, tampan dan penuh kharisma seperti halnya sang ayah. Namun senyuman sang dewi luntur seketika saat ia melihat rombongan para dewa dengan Siwon yang berada dibarisan terdepan turun dari langit dan berdiri dihadapannya. Sontak saja ia langsung memeluk sang bayi lebih jauh lagi kedalam pelukannya. Air mata perlahan mulai menggenangi sepasang mata yang indah itu. Tidak, ia belum siap dengan semua hal ini. Ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan putranya yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia lahirkan. Namun ia tahu ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin ramalan terkutuk itu menjadi kenyataan.

Ya, konon saat Aphrodite mengandung bayinya dengan Ares, Nyx BoA sang dewi malam meramalkan jika bayi yang akan dilahirkan Aphrodite akan membawa sebuah kutukan tergelap bagi para dewa-dewi Olympus. Dan hal tersebut tentunya membuat Zeus resah. Banyak para dewa maupun dewi yang menyarankan untuk segera membunuh bayi tersebut begitu ia lahir (tanpa sepengetahuan Ares tentu saja) namun Zeus akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan lain, ia akan mengambil bayi itu dan menyerahkannya pada Athena untuk diasuh di bawah pengawasannya. Karena ia yakin Athena dengan segala kebijaksanaan yang ia miliki akan membuat keputusan yang benar dan merawat bayi Aphrodite-Ares dengan baik.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan kesedihan yang mendalam, Taemin pun menyerahkan bayinya kepada Leeteuk. Sesungguhnya ia sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan bayi laki-lakinya, namun ia akan lebih sedih lagi jika ia membiarkan bayinya menjadi seperti apa yang ada di dalam ramalan BoA. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa nasib buruk selalu menyelimuti dirinya. Pertama Minho, sekarang bayi mereka. Sebegitu bencikah dewi takdir kepadanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus bergulir begitu cepat. Di bawah asuhan Leeteuk, sang bayi dalam ramalan itu kini menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, gagah dan penuh kharisma, persis seperti apa yang telah diperkirakan oleh Taemin. Leeteuk mengajarkan pemuda itu tentang kebijaksanaan, kemurahan hati, teknik dan strategi berperang serta hal-hal baik lainnya. Semua hal itu dilakukan sang dewi agar pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri tersebut tidak manjadi seperti apa yang diramalkan oleh Nyx BoA. Namun satu hal fatal yang telah dilupakan oleh Leeteuk adalah darah yang mengalir dalam diri sang pemuda.

Darah dari sang ayah, Ares Minho...

Sebagaimana yang telah diketahui oleh para dewa-dewi Olympus, Minho adalah seorang dewa perang yang memiliki sifat dingin, kejam dan haus darah. Ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, termasuk seluruh lawannya saat dewa itu tengah berperang. Dengan keji dan tanpa ampun ia membunuh mereka semua, tak peduli sekalipun jiwa itu tidak bersalah ataupun terlibat dalam hal ini. Ia benar-benar sosok dewa perang yang sangat mengerikan dan paling ditakuti oleh lawan-lawannya. Namun satu kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh Minho adalah, ia tidak bisa mengontrol segala emosinya. Ia mudah tersulut emosi, terlebih jika hal tersebut menyangkut Taemin. Sangat berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang pembawaannya begitu tenang dan penuh kebijaksanaan serta kemurahan hati. Maka dari itulah Leeteuk mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari Siwon, terutama dalam hal berperang. Jika di dunia mortal terjadi peperangan, maka Leeteuk-lah yang diturunkan oleh Siwon untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Bahkan Heechul yang merupakan ratu dari para dewi pun juga lebih mempercayai Leeteuk ketimbang Minho. Meski pun Minho adalah anak kandungnya dengan Siwon, namun ia sangat membenci sang putra karena sifatnya yang buruk itu. Sebenarnya ia juga membenci Leeteuk karena dewi kebijaksanaan itu adalah anak hasil selingkuhan Siwon dengan seorang mortal bernama Metis. Namun jika harus memilih maka ia akan lebih memilih Leeteuk, lagipula masalah Metis sudah ia 'bereskan'.

Ya, Leeteuk sepertinya telah melupakan hal itu. Mungkin ia bisa menekan sifat sang pemuda dengan kebijaksanaan dan kelembutannya, namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan sifat kejam dan haus darah yang mengalir secara alami di dalam darahnya. Dan siapa sangka jika hal inilah yang akan menjadi awal dari kutukan tergelap yang menyelimuti para _God_ dan _Goddess_ Olympus.

Jaejoong menguap pelan sebelum melirikkan matanya pada sebuah jam kecil yang berada di atas meja nakas. Dilihatnya kedua jarum jam yang berbeda panjang itu menunjuk pada angka 12 tepat. Omooo sudah tengah malam rupanya! Selama itukah ia membaca buku ini hingga sampai lupa waktu? Pantas saja matanya terasa begitu berat, rupanya ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurnya. Memutuskan jika akan sia-sia saja membaca dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, maka Jaejoong pun menutup buku tersebut setelah sebelumnya menandai bagian terakhir yang ia baca dengan pembatas buku. Ditaruhnya buku besar itu di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya, diikuti suara lampu tidur yang dimatikan. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu pun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang besarnya yang nyaman diikuti gerakannya menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Haaah... buku itu benar-benar menarik. Tapi tetap saja ia masih sedikit penasaran kenapa nama anak dari Ares dan Aphrodite tidak bisa terlihat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil mengenai bagian itu, mungkinkah ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja melakukannya untuk tujuan tertentu? Atau mungkin karena ada sebuah rahasia penting yang harus disembunyikan dibalik nama pemuda tersebut? Ah, yang manapun itu keduanya tetap menjadi sebuah misteri terbesar bagi Jaejoong.

"Jika saja aku tahu namanya..." gumam Jaejoong pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kelopak matanya dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong tertidur, pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Tampak sesosok siluet namja tinggi yang menghampiri ranjang tempatnya tidur dengan wajah yang begitu damai. Sang namja kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong, ia tundukkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga bibir tebalnya menyentuh kening yeoja itu, memberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat namun begitu lembut dan penuh cinta di sana.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya ia mengetahui semua hal itu?" tanya sebuah suara feminim yang datang dari arah belakang sang namja. "Sampai kapan kau akan memainkan drama konyol ini Yun?"

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun Yunho tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu. Namun ia tetap diam dan bersikap tenang seolah belum mau menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. "Sudahlah Suie, jangan terlalu memojokkan Yunho begitu. Ia pasti tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan, kau seperti baru mengenalnya saja chagi." Kali ini datang suara lain dari seorang namja yang terdengar begitu _husky_ dan pastinya mampu melelehkan setiap yeoja yang ia temui, namun tidak dengan Junsu, yeoja imut itu justru jadi kesal sekarang.

"Diam kau jidad lebar, aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" desis Junsu dengan nada pelan yang mematikan. Membuat Yoochun yang mendengarnya jadi merinding sesaat mendengar nada dingin dari sang tunangan tercinta. "Dan jauhkan tangan mesummu itu dari pinggangku sebelum aku mematahkannya." Detik itu juga Yoochun pun langsung melepaskan tangannya sesuai komando Junsu. Tentunya ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena ia tahu semua ancaman yang datang dari Junsu tidak pernah main-main.

Keributan kecil antara sepasang kekasih unik itu langsung terhenti seketika saat terdengar sebuah erangan yang berasal dari arah ranjang. Yunho yang mendengar erangan Jaejoong menyipitkan mata elangnya. Sementara Yoochun hanya memandang ke arah Jaejoong dalam diam. Dan Junsu? Oh, yeoja itu kini tengah menyeringai licik menatap itu semua.

"Ngh, A-agares..."

"Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan dirimu Yun, kuyakin sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mengingat segalanya. Dan saat itu terjadi, kuharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun seperti dulu lagi."

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi yang tampak pada wajah tampannya. Namun meski hanya sekilas terlihat raut kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah kecil itu. Jika memang Jaejoong telah mengingat segalanya maka mau tidak mau ia harus segera bertindak sebelum para _God_ dan _Goddess_ itu tahu dan kembali memisahkan mereka.

**TBC**

**Next chappy: Masa lalu YunJae.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

**Chapter ini seluruhnya merupakan flashback YunJae dan yang lain dikehidupan mereka yang lalu.**

Jauh kepelosok sebuah hutan yang begitu hijau dengan hamparan pepohonan yang rindang serta hewan-hewan yang bebas berkeliaran, tampaklah sosok seorang gadis yang tengah menari dengan anggunnya di sana. Tubuhnya yang begitu mungil namun langsing semampai tersebut meliuk-liuk dengan begitu gemulai seiring dengan melodi indah yang dilantunkannya. Gadis itu memiliki paras yang luar biasa cantik, kulit halus dan putih seputih salju, hidung kecil yang mancung, serta bibir merah merekah seperti buah plum segar yang baru dipetik langsung dari pohonnya, ditambah dengan ukuran dadanya yang cukup besar namun sintal tersebut kian membuat pesona sang gadis begitu menggiurkan bagi lelaki manapun yang melihatnya.

Sang gadis memejamkan kedua matanya seakan menikmati hembusan angin yang perlahan membelai wajah cantiknya tersebut. Surai hitamnya yang panjang sebatas pinggul itu terlihat bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin. Tampak sehelai daun jatuh di atas rambutnya yang hitam namun langsung meluncur bebas begitu saja ke atas rumput di bawah kaki telanjangnya dengan mulus, membuktikan bahwa betapa halus dan lembutnya rambut itu. Wajah sang gadis tampak begitu damai, sepertinya ia benar-benar menikmati tarian yang tengah ia bawakan. Bahkan dirinya sampai tidak sadar jika ia telah diawasi sejak tadi oleh sosok lain yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya menari.

Sosok itu hanya diam dan berdiri di sana tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya bersandar. Namun sebuah senyum kecil tercetak diwajah imutnya saat melihat tarian indah yang dibawakan oleh sang gadis. Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis cantik itu pun mengakhiri tariannya. Dan perlahan namun pasti, kelopak matanya pun terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _doe eyes_ indah yang memancarkan kelembutan serta kehangatan di sana. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari sebuah tepuk tangan pun terdengar, diikuti suara khas dari seseorang yang amat ia kenal.

"Seperti biasa, tarianmu begitu indah dan penuh penghayatan... Eirene Jaejoong."

"Junsu?" Sosok itu –Triteia Junsu- kini tengah berjalan ke arah sang gadis. Junsu merupakan salah seorang dewi penguasa lautan. Ia adalah cucu dari Poseidon, sang dewa utama penguasa lautan sekaligus saudara dari Zeus. Sedang ayah Junsu sendiri bernama Triton yang merupakan putra tunggal Poseidon dari hasil pernikahannya dengan seorang dewi bernama Amfitrite. Junsu adalah seorang dewi yang memiliki sifat bebas, cuek dan terkesan sinis, terutama pada orang yang tidak ia sukai. Sang dewi akan dengan gamblang menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap siapapun tanpa peduli orang itu akan senang, sedih, marah atau mendendam padanya. Ia juga sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengaturnya. Bahkan sekalipun itu Poseidon sendiri yang notabene merupakan salah satu dari 6 dewa utama Olympus juga tak digubris oleh gadis ini jika sang kakek tengah marah atau berusaha untuk menasehatinya. Namun seberapapun liarnya dewi yang satu ini, ia tetap menjadi satu-satunya cucu kesayangan Poseidon. Bahkan saat Junsu meminta untuk dibuatkan tongkat trisula yang sama seperti pusaka terkuat miliknya pun sang raja lautan itu mengabulkannya dengan senang hati. Ya, itu semua dilakukan Poseidon karena diantara cucu-cucunya yang lain, Junsu adalah yang terkuat. Bahkan mungkin bisa lebih kuat darinya dimasa mendatang jika cucunya itu mau serius.

Wajah imut Junsu memandang lucu Jaejoong saat ia menemukan ekspresi bingung yang terpancar darinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi Jaejoong tiba-tiba berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis dan penuh kehangatan di sana. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Junsu untuk memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karena sebuah pelukan erat namun menenangkan langsung menyambut gadis imut itu.

"Kau kembaliii!"

"Tsk, tentu saja bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana memangnya hah?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kabar? Hiks, aku— aku pikir kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku, hiks..." Mendengar Jaejoong yang mulai terisak sedikit membuat Junsu merasa bersalah juga. Gadis imut itu menghela napas panjang sebelum membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan tak kalah erat. Padahal 'kan ia hanya pergi selama tujuh hari saja, kenapa gadis ini begitu sedih? Yaaah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua 'kan karena ulahnya juga yang menganggap enteng segala masalah dengan membiarkan dirinya menghilang dari Jaejoong tanpa pamit atau kabar sedikit pun darinya. Sudah tahu sifat Jaejoong mudah khawatir dan panik, tapi tetap saja ia melakukannya. Dan alhasil, seperti inilah akhir yang ia dapatkan. Dipeluk seerat mungkin dengan Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam sela-sela pelukan mereka. Hhh... gadis ini benar-benar. Padahal saat di awal tadi ia 'kan kebingungan, kemudian sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, dan sekarang ia malah menangis. Oh demi kepala Zeus, salah apa dirinya hingga punya sahabat seperti ini, aiissshh!

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, aku minta maaf deh kalau aku punya salah." Ucap Junsu enteng tanpa menyadari jika ucapannya barusan akan membawanya pada permasalahan yang lebih jauh lagi.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu dengan cepat. Seketika wajahnya yang seputih salju itu kini terlihat sedikit memerah karena ucapan Junsu yang hanya sekenanya tanpa tahu ataupun peduli jika selama seminggu penuh itu ia begitu khawatir. "Junsu bodoh! Aku benci, hmph!"

Tuh 'kan, tadi nangis-nangis sekarang malah marah-marah. Hhhh, ujian apalagi coba ini?

Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah memalingkan muka darinya. Kedua tangan gadis itu ia silangkan di depan dada diikuti kedua belah pipinya yang menggembung sekilas –kebiasaan yang kerap kali dilakukan oleh Jaejoong ketika ia sedang kesal-. Namun bukannya tampak mengerikan atau apa, yang ada ekspresi wajah sang gadis justru terlihat begitu imut. Berusaha mengabaikan ini semua, maka Junsu pun memulai aksinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dengan cara lain agar gadis itu melupakan amarah yang tengah menyelimutinya.

"Hey Joongie, tadi Sungmin mencarimu tuh."

Mendengar nama sang dewi yang sangat ia hormati itu disebut, maka Jaejoong pun menoleh ke arah Junsu. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi sempat marah kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi lugu dan penuh keingintahuan di sana. Junsu berdehem sebentar, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak tertawa saat itu juga karena sikap polos Jaejoong barusan. Ya ampun, gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gila, cepat sekali _mood_-nya berubah!

"A-ada apa dengan Yang Mulia Artemis?"

"Entahlah, si Sungmin bodoh itu tidak mau memberitahukanku. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat penting, lebih baik kau segera pergi dan temui dia."

Usai Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jaejoong pun langsung beranjak dari sana setelah sebelumnya memberikan Junsu pelukan singkat dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Sementara Junsu? Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dilihatnya punggung mungil sang sahabat semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Dasar gadis polos, mudah sekali sih ia terpancing. Yaaah, tapi setidaknya ia dimaafkan bukan? Lagipula mana mungkin Jaejoong akan tahan marah padanya lebih dari lima menit? Dan itulah alasan utama yang membuatnya tidak pernah minta maaf pada Jaejoong saat gadis cantik itu tengah marah padanya. Aiissh, ia jadi menyesal karena tadi minta maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eirene Jaejoong menghadap Yang Mulia Artemis Sungmin, ada yang bisa hamba lakukan untuk Anda Yang Mulia?"

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga Jae! Lekas ganti gaunmu dengan yang ini, Heechul akan menyindirku habis-habisan jika kita datang terlambat." Ucap Sungmin tergesa-gesa sambil menyerahkan sebuah gaun kepada Jaejoong. Mereka sudah hampir telat dan Sungmin yakin ratu dari para dewi itu akan dengan senang hati menyindirnya. Mengingat betapa dalamnya kebencian Heechul kepada Sungmin dan saudara kembar laki-lakinya –Apollo Onew- jika sang dewi menemukan satu saja kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Kebencian Heechul tersebut bukanlah tanpa sebab, ia sangat membenci sepasang anak kembar itu karena mereka adalah buah hati hasil pernikahan Siwon dengan seorang dewi bernama Leto Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merupakan istri pertama Siwon jauh sebelum Heechul. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk menjadi seorang ratu yang akan memimpin para dewi. Mengetahui hal ini membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengizinkan Siwon untuk mencari seorang dewi yang lebih kuat darinya untuk menjadi seorang ratu sekaligus pendamping yang lebih baik dan sempurna bagi sang suami. Awalnya Siwon menolak berat, namun Kyuhyun terus membujuk dan memberikannya keyakinan bahwa ia harus melakukan hal tersebut sebagai suatu kewajiban sebagai raja dewa. Ya, itu adalah kewajiban Siwon, ia harus memiliki pendamping yang sebanding atau setidaknya sedikit lebih kuat di bawahnya jika ia menginginkan dunia ini seimbang dan damai di bawah kekuasaannya nanti. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan begitu sulit Siwon pun menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan dari banyaknya dewi-dewi yang terkuat maka terpilihlah seorang Hera Heechul yang saat ini menjadi ratu para dewi. Heechul sangat senang akan hal ini, namun saat menjadi seorang istri dari Zeus Siwon ia merasa tidak diperlakukan secara adil. Siwon terlihat lebih mesra dan menyayangi Kyuhyun sang istri pertama ketimbang dirinya. Dan saat itu barulah Heechul tersadar,

Siwon tidak pernah mencintainya...

Ia hanya menikahinya untuk menjadikannya seorang ratu, bukan istri. Perlahan namun pasti kebencian mulai menggerogoti hati Heechul. Sang ratu yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan kebijaksanaan dan ketegasan kini berubah menjadi seorang ratu yang dingin, kejam dan tak akan segan-segan menjatuhkan hukuman berat bagi siapapun yang menentang atau melanggar perintahnya.

Ya, Heechul telah dibutakan oleh kecemburuan. Bahkan karena kecemburuan itu jugalah yang membawa Kyuhyun beserta Metis -ibu dari Athena- pada kematian mereka.

"Terlambat? Terlambat untuk apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Jaejoong bingung seolah kembali menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya barusan. Kedua tangan Jaejoong kini menggenggam sebuah gaun putih sebatas lutut tanpa lengan dengan hiasan bulu-bulu pada bagian dada. Gaun tersebut begitu indah, bahannya begitu halus dengan model yang sangat elegan namun tetap terkesan seksi, mengingat bagian belakang pada gaun itu benar-benar akan mengekspos punggungnya pada dunia luar.

"Pesta." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Pesta?" ulang Jaejoong sekali lagi seolah tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya barusan.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat, dilihatnya kening nimfa favoritnya tengah berkerut bingung. Ia pun tertawa sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "_Yes dear_, pesta spesial untuk para _God_ dan _Goddess_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin kepadanya. Ini benar-benar pesta spesial untuk para dewa-dewi. Namun tampaknya dewi perburuan itu lupa untuk memberitahu Jaejoong jika ia akan menari di depan para dewa-dewi terhormat itu. Dari kejauhan Sungmin dapat melihat nimfa-nimfa kesayangannya –terutama Jaejoong- tengah berdiri di tengah _ballroom_. Tak pelak itu semua menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian dikalangan para dewa yang tampak memandang lapar dan penuh nafsu pada seluruh nimfa itu, khususnya pada Jaejoong. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin begitu murka. Jika saja Onew tidak menahan pundaknya, mungkin jantung para dewa itu sudah habis tertembus oleh panah beracun miliknya. Dasar lelaki hidung belang, semua sama saja brengseknya, huh!

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, para nimfa pun mengakhiri tarian indah tersebut dengan membungkuk dalam kepada seluruh dewa-dewi yang menyaksikan tarian mereka. Seluruhnya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan sesekali terdengar siulan nakal dari beberapa dewa yang mencoba untuk menggoda para nimfa tersebut. Namun aksi itu pun langsung terhenti seketika saat Sungmin men-_death glare_ mereka dengan sadis dan tampa ampun seakan tatapan itu mengatakan 'Dekati-Mereka-Maka-Kalian-Akan-Kubunuh.' Membuat para dewa itu pun serentak langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi dan berpura-pura mencari kesibukan lain. Apapun kecuali menatap Artemis.

Heechul sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Siwon yang penuh kelembutan dan... penyesalan? Saat raja dari para dewa sekaligus suaminya itu menatap ke arah salah seorang nimfa yang paling mencuri semua perhatian dewa-dewa. Kalau tidak salah Eirene Jaejoong namanya, batin Heechul seraya mengingat nama sang nimfa.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar seketika muncul diotaknya. Ada hubungan apa antara Siwon dan nimfa muda itu? Ekspresi sang Hera tiba-tiba berubah drastis ketika ia mengingat beberapa belas tahun yang lalu Siwon pernah berselingkuh dengan seorang nimfa berjenis hamadriad. Tch, berani-beraninya suaminya itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi ini melalui perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan dengan seorang nimfa rendahan seperti mereka. Mengingat itu saja sudah membuatnya geram setengah mati, terlebih Siwon dan nimfa rendahan itu memiliki seorang anak -yang sialnya sampai saat ini belum dapat ia temukan keberadaanya-. Hera bersumpah, jika ia sampai menemukan anak nimfa rendahan itu, maka detik itu juga sang anak akan ia bunuh. Jantungnya akan ia koyak hingga hancur dan ia persembahkan kepada Zeus sebagai 'hadiah' karena raja dewa itu telah berani membandingkannya dengan seorang nimfa rendahan.

Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukanmu _little girl_. _Just you wait and see 'till i grab you, torture you, and kill you slowly and painfully_. Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut di samping Sungmin dan seorang dewi berparas imut yang Heechul ketahui adalah cucu dari Poseidon, Triteia Junsu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu kebencian yang teramat mendalam saat manik matanya menangkap sosok nimfa muda itu. Kulit putih seputih salju, bibir yang begitu merah merekah, mata bulat besar, serta parasnya yang cantik nan mungil tersebut. Tch, sosoknya terlalu mirip dengan si hamadriad rendahan itu.

Sebentar lagi...

Sebentar lagi akan kutemukan dan kubunuh gadis itu. Persis seperti apa yang pernah aku lakukan padamu..,

Kibum...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Akhirnya pesta itu selesai juga, sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman saat berada dikeramaian. Jika diperbolehkan memilih maka ia akan lebih senang jika menari di tengah hutan dengan pepohonan dan rerumputan sebagai alasnya dibanding harus menari secara formal di tengah keramaian seperti tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu... asing jika melakukannya.

Sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah danau yang airnya begitu jernih. Lunar, begitulah nama yang diberikan pada danau itu. Letaknya berada di dalam hutan yang masih merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Artemis. Dinamai Lunar karena saat malam hari, danau ini akan memantulkan refleksi bulan yang begitu indah dan sempurna di atas permukaan airnya. Dan Jaejoong sangat menyukai hal itu, makanya ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berendam di sini, sekedar melepas lelah setelah satu hari beraktivitas penuh.

Jaejoong bersandar pada tepi danau untuk merilekskan punggungnya, sedikit lelah sehabis menari tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak sebelum kembali ke istana tempat Sungmin dan para nimfa lainnya tengah mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sana. Saat tengah menikmati waktu santainya tiba-tiba sebuah suara bisikan tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Tanpa perlu dikomandoi tubuh Jaejoong pun menegang sekilas. Ia melihat ke arah sekitarnya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal. Namun nihil, dirinya tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Menelan ludah gugup, akhirnya Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk kembali pada aktifitas awal. Sang nimfa menghela napas panjang sambil menutup matanya untuk membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran negatif yang tadi sempat menghinggapinya. Tidak apa-apa Jae,mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, rapalnya dalam hati seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun tak lama kemudian bisikan itu kembali terdengar, dan kali ini lebih jelas dari yang pertama. Bahkan Jaejoong pun jadi sedikit merinding karena hal ini. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berendamnya lebih cepat. Sang nimfa berjalan perlahan ke luar dari air danau untuk kemudian menuju kesebuah dahan pohon dimana gaun putihnya ia sampirkan di sana. Tubuhnya yang mulus dan begitu menggoda itu pun terekspos begitu saja selama ia berjalan ke arah pohon tersebut. Jaejoong sedikit merinding kala angin malam menerpa kulit putihnya yang tidak terbalut apapun sebelum akhirnya kembali menghangat saat ia memakai gaun putihnya.

Selesai dengan tubuhnya yang kini telah tertutupi dengan sempurna maka Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari area sekitar danau, namun langkahnya itu pun terhenti seketika kala ia kembali mendengar bisikan misterius yang kembali mengisi indera pendengarnya. Bisikan itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke arah barat hutan. Dan entah kenapa jiwanya seolah begitu terpanggil untuk mengetahui lebih jauh lagi tentang hal ini. Menelan ludah gugup, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengganti haluannya yang tadi bermaksud untuk pergi ke arah timur kini malah pergi ke arah barat hutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah mendorongnya senekat ini, bisa saja suara itu adalah suara dari para **satir** atau makhluk lain yang akan memangsanya. Namun sepertinya rasa keingintahuan yang dimiliki sang nimfa mengalahkan semua ketakutannya itu.

Jaejoong semakin jauh melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan, ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi ini ada dimana. Hanya instingnya saja yang tetap membawanya berani hingga sejauh ini. Perlahan namun pasti suara bisikan itu pun menuntun Jaejoong pada tujuan akhir. Di sana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon yang Oak cukup tua. Meskipun gelap, tapi Jaejoong masih dapat melihat bagaimana _feature_ sang pemuda berkat cahaya terang bulan yang menyinari tempat pemuda tersebut bernaung.

DEG!

Napas Jaejoong bagai tercekat ditenggorokannya sendiri saat melihat paras pemuda yang begitu rupawan. Wajah yang kecil, hidung mancung, alis yang begitu hitam, bibir tebal berbentuk hati, rahang yang tegas serta tubuh yang begitu atletis meski tertutupi oleh jubah hitam yang pemuda itu kenakan. Secara keseluruhan pemuda itu memang luar biasa tampan. Dilihatnya sepasang mata pemuda itu tengah tertutup dengan damai, mungkin ia sedang tidur. Perlahan Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah sang pemuda, dijaga langkahnya sehati-hati mungkin agar ia tak terbangun. Namun tiba-tiba... sebuah sensasi dingin namun tajam menekan lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seketika _doe eyes_ Jaejoong melebar tatkala melihat sosok sang pemuda tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya bersandar tadi dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah suara _baritone_ terdengar dari arah belakangnya,tepat ditelinga kiri sang nimfa. Jaejoong terdiam, ia tidak dapat menjawab atau bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Terlebih ada sebuah pedang yang berada tepat di depan lehernya yang dapat menebasnya kapanpun sesuai keinginan sang pemilik pedang.

"Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya bagi seorang driad nimfa berkeliaran di tengah hutan saat malam hari tiba?" tanya suara tersebut dengan nada dingin dan tanpa emosi di dalamnya. Membuat tubuh sang gadis sedikit bergetar akibat ucapan yang terlampau dingin bagai es itu menyapa telinganya menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun merasakan sensasi dingin dari lehernya menjauh, pertanda bahwa pedang itu telah ditarik kembali ketempatnya semula.

Dengan agak takut dan masih sedikit gemetar Jaejoong pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sang pemilik pedang. Namun, detik itu napasnya kembali tercekat saat melihat sepasang mata elang yang kini memandangnya begitu dingin, tajam dan tanpa sedikit pun emosi yang terselip di dalam sana. Pemuda ini— tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang mampu memiliki ekspresi sedingin dan sedatar itu. Apa... apa yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu..,

Sedih?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar dan dingin menangkup pipi kirinya, menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati namun anehnya terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan bagi sang nimfa.

"Pergilah... menjauh dariku selagi kau bisa."

** TBC**

**Nimfa:** salah satu jenis makhluk legendaris yang berwujud wanita cantik dan tinggal di alam bebas. Mereka senang menyanyi dan menari. Sering menjadi pemuas nafsu bagi para satir, bahkan para dewa sekali pun.

**Satir:** Makhluk mitos berwujud setengah manusia setengah kambing dan sering 'memangsa' para nimfa untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka.

**Next chappy: More, more and more YunJae moment, yeay! XD**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview, memfav ataupun memfollow.**

**And Last, Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

**Chapter ini seluruhnya merupakan flashback YunJae dkk dikehidupan mereka yang lalu.**

Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajah kedua insan yang berbeda gender itu. Sang gadis tampak memejamkan matanya pelan seolah menikmati sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan dari tangan besar yang menangkup pipi kirinya. Sementara sang pemuda hanya menatap gadis cantik dihadapannya dengan begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun yang ia tampilkan. Kontras namun sangat serasi. Mungkin kalimat itulah yang pantas untuk melukiskan keduanya saat ini. Baik pemuda maupun gadis tersebut hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk berbicara atau bergerak dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Ya, sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati keadaan yang kini melingkupi keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya sang pemuda memutuskan untuk mengakhiri momen indah tersebut. Ia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pipi Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan mengatur kembali posisi pedangnya yang telah ia sarungkan tepat di belakang punggung tegapnya. Tanpa ia sadari gerakannya barusan membuat _doe eyes_ indah itu nampak begitu terkejut dan berganti menjadi raut kekhawatiran saat melihat salah satu punggung tangannya yang terekspos. Masih dengan _poker face_ andalannya ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan Jaejoong tadi berdiri. Sepasang _boots_ hitam yang menjadi alas kakinya ia langkahkan untuk berbalik dan menjauh dari sang nimfa. Namun belum sampai sepuluh langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba sebuah tugingan kecil pada jubah hitamnya menghentikan langkahnya tersebut, diikuti sebuah suara lembut nan merdu yang menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Tanganmu... tanganmu berdarah."

Pemuda itu tak bergeming, ia bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun sekedar untuk melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya membuat Jaejoong kembali berbicara. "K-kalau kau mengizinkan, a-aku bisa—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk melakukannya." Potong pemuda itu cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ucapannya begitu tegas dan dingin, membuat Jaejoong jadi sedikit merinding karena tak menemukan setitik kehangatan pun di sana. Namun gadis itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya ia pun kembali berargumen dengan sang pemuda.

"Tidak boleh. Jika kau terus membiarkannya terbuka seperti itu nanti lukanya akan semakin parah." Jelas Jaejoong dengan tetap bersikukuh agar pemuda itu mau mendengar bujukannya.

"Lalu?" tanya sang pemuda singkat.

"L-lalu... kau juga nantinya yang akan repot dan lagi, orang-orang terdekatmu juga pastinya akan sangat khawatir." Pemuda itu mendengus pelan seraya meremehkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jaejoong barusan. Orang-orang terdekat? Yang benar saja. Dalam sekejap sang pemuda membalikkan tubuh tegapnya ke arah Jaejoong. Terlihat sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan menampilkan sebuah seringai licik yang bermain diwajah tampannya. Sementara Jaejoong yang masih tak menyadari keadaan hanya memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu makhluk apa yang tengah berdiri dihadapanmu saat ini?" Tubuh Jaejoong menegang sesaat ketika sebuah pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi bernada dingin terlontar dari bibir tebal itu. Dilihatnya ekspresi sang pemuda tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak awal ia menatapnya. Benar-benar datar dan tanpa emosi, membuat Jaejoong sendiri menjadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah pemuda itu rasakan atau pikirkan.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu kembali mendengus, sepertinya nimfa ini tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya. Diraihnya dagu kecil itu dan menyelipkannya diantara ibu jari serta telunjuknya. Membuat wajah cantik sang nimfa terpaksa mendongak dan menatap sepasang oniksnya dengan begitu intens. Jaejoong berjinjit dengan susah payah seraya berusaha untuk mengimbangi tinggi badannya yang hanya mencapai 153 sentimeter itu dengan tinggi badan sang pemuda yang mencapai 184 sentimeter. Benar-benar sebuah perbedaan tinggi yang terlampau jauh dan menyebabkan dirinya sangat kesusahan akan hal ini. Dan sekarang wajah kecil itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya, membuat ia harus menahan napas sejenak ketika merasakan sebuah bisikan yang terdengar seduktif tepat mengenai salah satu telinganya yang begitu sensitif.

"Jika aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengobati lukaku, apa kau juga akan mengizinkanku untuk menyentuh tubuhmu?"

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong melebar seketika saat kalimat itu terucap. Tiba-tiba sebuah sensasi panas menjalar keseluruh tubuh mungilnya ketika sang pemuda dengan perlahan membelai wajahnya, kemudian masih dengan gerakan yang sama belaian itu semakin turun ke arah leher putihnya yang mulus. Membuat dirinya gemetar karena sebuah sentuhan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Pelan tapi pasti, sentuhan tersebut semakin turun dan turun hingga berakhir tepat diantara kedua belahan dadanya yang kini tengah naik turun dengan gerakan yang begitu erotis.

BRUGH!

Sang nimfa merasakan punggung kecilnya menghantam batang pohon yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tidak keras memang, namun tetap saja membuatnya terkejut. Belum lagi rasa terkejutnya itu menghilang, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuh tegap pemuda itu semakin menghimpitnya hingga ia benar-benar terpojok. Disusul dengan sepasang lengan kokoh yang kini berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Seolah memerangkap tubuh mungil itu agar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Tubuh Jaejoong semakin gemetar, ini pertama kalinya ia berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki dalam jarak seintim ini. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan hidung mereka yang bergesekan sekilas. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut dan ingin menangis. Namun saat pendangannya tertumbuk pada punggung tangan sang pemuda seluruh ketakutan yang ada di dalam dirinya luntur sudah. Tangan itu... tangan itu kian mengeluarkan darah segar, bahkan hingga menetes ke bawah. Menandakan luka tersebut begitu parah dan dalam. Dan hal ini semakin membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi entah bagaimana perasaannya sangat tidak tenang dan sedih saat melihat pemuda asing ini terluka. Jaejoong menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya seraya mengumpulkan keberanian. Jika lukanya terus dibiarkan seperti itu saja maka pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini akan banyak kekurangan darah.

"Apakah... apakah dengan begitu kau akan membiarkanku untuk merawat lukamu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan dan menatap pemuda itu dalam. Membuat sang pemuda hanya terdiam -masih dengan ekspresi datarnya-, ia tak mengiyakan namun tak juga menyanggah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir plum tersebut. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Jaejoong kembali dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi di sana. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang sebelum ia kembali berucap, "Kalau begitu..."

Ziiippp!

Dengan gerakan perlahan Jaejoong pun membuka gaun yang membalut sempurna lekuk tubuhnya itu. Membukanya dengan lancar tanpa sedikit pun keraguan yang tercermin di dalam matanya. Dan menyisakan ia dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Memperlihatkan sepasang dada indah serta bibir kewanitaan yang begitu menggiurkan untuk disentuh. Hingga membuat pemuda dihadapannya menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya dingin pada Jaejoong yang kini mulai menangis.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau tadi –hiks- kau tadi bilang jika aku mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuh tubuhku maka kau akan –hiks- kau akan mengizinkanku untuk merawat lukamu 'kan?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu mulai terisak pelan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menguatkan dirinya. Bahkan pemuda itu dapat melihat punggung kecilnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan yang ia alami. Terdengar helaan napas berat dari sang pemuda, bersamaan dengan sebuah kalimat yang ia ucapkan setelahnya.

"Gadis bodoh."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sebuah sensasi hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sangat terekspos. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lugu, ia ingin tahu benda apa yang telah menghangatkannya itu. Dan seketika doe eyesnya melihat jubah hitam besar yang tadi dikenakan oleh sang pemuda kini malah berpindah dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong pun mendongak ke arah sang pemuda dengan air mata yang masih mengalir melewati pipi mulus tersebut. Dapat dirasakan olehnya sisi telunjuk kanan pemuda tampan itu terulur ke depan dan bergerak untuk menghapus air matanya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih di sana. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan sikap pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak lembut terhadapnya. Namun keterkejutan sang nimfa semakin bertambah saat melihat sebuah senyum yang begitu kecil dan transparan terukir diwajah rupawan itu. Padahal senyuman itu begitu kecil dan hampir tidak terlihat jika saja jarak diantara keduanya tidak sedekat ini. Namun efeknya terhadap sang pemuda begitu luar biasa. Bahkan Jaejoong berani bersumpah jika itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Jaejoong kembali memakai gaunnya mereka pun menuju kesebuah pohon Oak yang cukup besar sebagai tempat bersandar yang nyaman. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih Jaejoong pun mengobati luka pemuda itu dengan kekuatan penyembuh khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh para hamadriad dan driad nimfa saja. Meski awalnya ia cukup kaget dikarenakan luka sang pemuda lebih parah dari yang ia duga. Bayangkan saja, lengan kanan pemuda itu memiliki banyak luka tusukan dan beberapa diantaranya cukup dalam, terutama dilengan bagian atas dan telapak tangan. Membuat darah segar tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan semakin membanjiri rerumputan di bawah mereka dengan warna merah yang begitu kental. Di sini Jaejoong terlihat begitu panik dan khawatir, sementara sang pemuda hanya tetap memasang ekspresi datar dan acuh seperti biasa. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak meringis atau bergerak sedikit pun saat sang nimfa mengobati lukanya. Membuat Jaejoong yang tengah merawatnya menjadi semakin panik dan khawatir karena tidak mendapat reaksi apapun darinya. Padahal lukanya sangat parah, tapi kenapa pemuda ini sama sekali tidak bereaksi?

Apakah... apakah ia selalu menahan segala sesuatunya dengan cara seperti ini? Sendirian?

Memikirkan hal ini membuat mata Jaejoong kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar Jaejoong pun mencoba untuk mengalihkan perasaan sedihnya itu dengan bertanya kepada pemuda asing tersebut.

"Maaf, aku sampai lupa untuk berkenalan denganmu. Perkenalkan, aku Eirene Jaejoong... kalau kau?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, manik matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya kepada Jaejoong. Namun entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba bibirnya bergerak sendiri untuk menjawab.

"Agares. Agares Yunho." Jawabnya singkat namun cukup untuk mendatangkan sebuah senyuman hangat dari sang nimfa.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar untuk memandang Yunho sebelum memberikan sinyal kepada sang pemuda untuk membuka kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Sekedar untuk mengecek jika masih ada luka yang tertinggal atau tidak. Awalnya Yunho menolak dengan tegas, namun karena Jaejoong terus memaksa akhirnya ia pun melakukannya.

Tepat saat kaos itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya Jaejoong pun melebarkan kedua matanya. Dipandanginya perut _six pack_ serta dada bidang pemuda itu yang dipenuhi luka, entah itu luka sabetan, tusukan, atau sobek sekalipun. Tanpa sadar kristal bening itu meluncur mulus melewati pipi putih Jaejoong. Diikuti dengan suara isakan sang nimfa yang mulai terdengar. Sementara Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi. Namun setelahnya terlihat sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat dan menampilkan sebuah seringai yang terdengar meremehkan.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk kau tangisi." Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatap sepasang oniks dihadapannya. Seperti diawal pertemuan mereka tadi, oniks itu menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan mata bulat besar miliknya yang memancarkan kelembutan serta kehangatan di dalamnya. "Jangan membuang air matamu untuk hal-hal yang tidak diperlukan."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, dihapusnya air mata yang telah mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi menangis bukanlah suatu hal yang sia-sia kok. Dengan menangis kita dapat lebih menunjukkan emosi kita yang sebenarnya, dan terkadang... hal itulah yang kita perlukan." Jelas Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Kau— tidak pernah menangis?"

Mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini pemuda Yunho hanya terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun tak berubah, "Tidak."

Manik Jaejoong memandang sang pemuda dengan raut wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya seraya meminta penjelasan lebih. Yunho kembali terdiam, dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping seraya menerawang jauh. Di sana Jaejoong dapat melihat sebuah tatapan yang penuh akan kepedihan, luka, kehilangan, juga... kesendirian. Dimana semua hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin ingin mengenal seorang Agares Yunho. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasa sangat perlu untuk melakukan hal itu. Pemuda dihadapannya ini dari luar memang nampak begitu kokoh, kuat, dingin dan tanpa emosi, namun jika dilihat dari dalam sebenarnya ia sangat rapuh dan kesepian. Seakan menanti seseorang untuk menariknya keluar dari pusaran gelap yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat lemah dihadapan **mereka**." jawab Yunho dengan mata elangnya yang semakin menyipit tajam. Membuat Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh perhatian kini mulai menitikkan air mata dan membasahi tubuh kokoh di bawahnya.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Jaejoong terulur dan memeluk Yunho dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya— ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti sekarang. Semua orang wajib untuk merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Begitu pun dengan pemuda ini. Dan ia, -Eirene Jaejoong- akan membuat Yunho merasakan hal itu. Merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut. Hanya sedetik, namun kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, dingin dan tanpa emosi. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang kini mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, dapat Jaejoong rasakan degup jantung yang begitu tenang di atas dada bidang namun penuh akan luka tersebut. Perlahan napas sang nimfa melambat hingga kemudian menjadi teratur dan begitu tenang, sebuah pertanda bahwa ia telah tertidur dan berkelana ke alam mimpi. Sang pemuda masih menatap sosok mungil itu intens. Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkari pinggangnya, sedangkan kepala sang nimfa berada tepat di atas dada bidangnya yang penuh bekas luka. Dirasakannya Jaejoong tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai. Membuat ia mau tak mau hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah karena nimfa cantik itu menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantal tidur.

Namun bukannya menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya Yunho malah mengangkat Jaejoong sekilas dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kemudian dengan pelan dan hati-hati diturunkannya tubuh mungil Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengatur posisi kaki sang nimfa agar lurus dan menjadi menyamping ke arah luar tubuhnya. Usai memastikan posisi Jaejoong yang kini telah nyaman, maka ia pun mengambil jubah hitam yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari jangkauannya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari angin malam yang kian berhembus kencang. Aneh, tubuh Jaejoong yang kini memeluknya terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan, juga terasa..,

Hangat...

Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama ia musnahkan tersebut kini kembali ia rasakan. Dan itu semua karena gadis ini, Jaejoong.

Sepasang oniksnya ia alihkan dari wajah Jaejoong untuk memandang ke arah bulan sabit yang terlihat jelas di atas mereka. Dipandanginya bulan sabit itu cukup lama dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak terbaca. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit ia pun mengikuti jejak Jaejoong, dipejamkan matanya perlahan hingga oniksnya tersembunyi dibalik masing-masing kelopak itu. Sementara kedua lengan kekarnya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong erat namun lembut secara bersamaan, seolah menjaganya dari dunia luar dan manarik sang nimfa semakin jauh ke dalam pelukannya. Dan terakhir, ia menyapukan bibir tebalnya pada puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mengecupnya singkat namun penuh kasih di sana. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini kepada seorang gadis yang baru beberapa jam lalu dikenalnya. Entah bagaimana ia dapat merasakan suatu ikatan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Suatu ikatan yang harus segera ia cegah sebelum dirinya tertarik lebih dalam dan membuat sang nimfa menderita. Ya, ia tidak boleh melibatkan Jaejoong dalam hal ini. Tidak sebelum tujuan utamanya tercapai.

**TBC**

**Next chappy: Still YunJae and other's flashback.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview, memfav ataupun memfollow.**

**And Last, Review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Beberapa hari sudah pertemuan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan entah kenapa sang nimfa mungil itu merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya terhadap sang pemuda. Contohnya seperti saat ini, ia hanya bisa duduk termenung disalah satu pohon yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah digunakan olehnya untuk merawat luka Yunho dan tanpa sengaja jatuh tertidur di sana. Namun saat keesokan paginya, ia langsung dikejutkan karena pemuda tampan itu telah menghilang dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah jubah hitam yang sepertinya Yunho jadikan selimut untuk mereka berdua semalam.

Jaejoong memeluk jubah hitam tersebut erat seolah memeluk tubuh Yunho sendiri. Dihirupnya campuran wangi _cinnamon_ serta _mint_ yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Membuat sebuah perpaduan wangi yang begitu tenang namun memabukkan di saat yang sama. Dipejamkan kedua matanya perlahan sambil jemari rampingnya bergerak menyusuri tiap jengkal bagian dari jubah tersebut yang ternyata begitu halus saat disentuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..." Gumam Jaejoong pelan saat ia kembali membuka mata, "Yunho..."

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari dua sosok pemuda telah memperhatikan pergerakannya sejak tadi. Namun, kedua sosok itu hanya diam dan menatap sang nimfa dari kejauhan. Sepertinya tak ada niatan bagi keduanya untuk menunjukkan diri mereka dihadapan gadis cantik itu. Meski sebenarnya salah seorang dari mereka sepertinya sangat ingin keluar dan memeluk sosok mungil Jaejoong erat. Tapi segera keinginan tersebut ia kubur dalam-dalam dihatinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengotori gadis suci itu. Kehadiran dirinya hanya akan menjadi sebuah duri bagi sang nimfa.

"Kau tidak menemuinya... Yunho?" tanya sebuah suara _husky_ yang berada di belakang Yunho.

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam pada posisi awalnya. Punggung tegapnya ia sandarkan pada sebuah batang pohon tua sementara kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Kedua matanya yang setajam elang itu pun kini tertutup sejenak seraya begitu menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Sebaiknya kau tidak menahan perasaanmu itu padanya." Ucap pemuda itu lagi yang kini tengah memandang Yunho dengan tatapan datar. Namun dilihatnya Yunho masih tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat ia hanya bisa menghela napas bosan karena sikap sang sahabat yang menurutnya terlalu dingin dan sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini maka kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri Yun."

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang dia yang terluka." Bisik Yunho lirih tepat saat sepasang oniksnya terbuka.

"Kau... masih menginginkan kekuatan itu?"

Yunho kembali terdiam. Kedua oniksnya memandang dingin pada sebuah pohon yang berada di depannya. "Bukankah kau tahu bahwa itu adalah tujuan utamaku sejak awal... Alocer Yoochun?" tanya Yunho balik kepada sahabatnya –Yoochun- yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam seketika.

"Zeus dan para dewa Olympus akan membayar atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang _doe eyes_ itu menatap sayu pada hamparan air danau yang tersaji indah dihadapannya. Kedua kaki rampingnya ia gerakkan perlahan seiring dengan aliran air yang tercipta dari pergerakan para **naiad** di bawah sana. Wajah cantiknya yang kerap kali menampakkan senyuman kini berganti menjadi raut kesedihan. Bahkan pantulan bulan sabit yang terpancar sempurna di atas permukaan danau yang merupakan pemandangan favoritnya pun seolah tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tengah merundungnya. Tanpa terasa, setitik kristal bening mulai jatuh dan meluncur bebas melewati kedua pipi putihnya, membuat sosok itu terlihat begitu rapuh namun indah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya Jaejoongie." Ucap sebuah suara _baritone_ yang terdengar dari arah belakang sang nimfa. Membuatnya seketika menoleh ke sana dan menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya, _white angel_.

"Jiyong?" tanya Jaejoong ragu seolah memastikan bahwa sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah benar pemuda yang ia kenal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Jiyong terkekeh pelan, ia memandang sang nimfa dengan begitu misterius kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya. _Well_, mereka memang telah lama saling mengenal. Jiyong sendiri adalah bangsa _white angel_ sekaligus merupakan tangan kanan Hades Seunghyun. Ia adalah satu dari sekian ribu _white angel_ yang paling dipercaya oleh Seunghyun selaku dewa penguasa dunia bawah. Dan bagaimana ia bisa kenal dengan seorang Eirene Jaejoong adalah karena Seunghyun merupakan satu-satunya pemuda yang dipercaya oleh Sungmin untuk menjadi pendamping masa depan bagi Jaejoong –nimfa favoritnya-. Namun meski ini adalah suatu perjodohan, Seunghyun sendiri pun sebenarnya telah menaruh perasaan khusus terhadap Jaejoong sejak lama. Rupanya pesona yang Jaejoong miliki sangat sulit untuk ditolak oleh siapapun, terbukti dewa penguasa dunia bawah yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan tak kenal ampunnya juga terjatuh ke dalam pesona sang nimfa.

Jiyong menghampiri Jaejoong yang sekarang telah berdiri, diamatinya _doe eyes_ itu yang kini memandang terkejut pada dirinya. Kemudian, seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping dan menghapus kristal bening yang sempat keluar dari pelupuk matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku Jae." Ujar Jiyong pelan dan membuat gerakan tangan Jaejoong terhenti seketika. "Aku telah melihat semuanya." Sambungnya kembali.

"... Maaf." bisik Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Wajah cantik itu kini tertutupi oleh beberapa surai hitam indahnya yang tergerai ke depan.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya suara hembusan anginlah yang mengisi kekosongan antara mereka. Jaejoong masih saja menundukkan kepalanya sementara Jiyong menatap pantulan bulan sabit yang tarpancar sempurna di atas permukaan Lunar. Sepertinya kedua insan ini tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai pemikiran masing-masing sehingga tak satu pun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan semua ini." Ucap Jiyong memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Membuat Jaejoong seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jiyong penuh rasa terkejut. "Kau tidak pernah mencintai Seunghyun bukan?"

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong seolah terhenti sesaat begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang Jiyong lontarkan. Nimfa cantik itu menelan ludahnya gugup ketika tatapan Jiyong yang tertuju padanya berubah menjadi tajam. Ya, ia memang tidak pernah mencintai dewa penguasa dunia bawah itu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mencintai Seunghyun sementara hatinya telah tertambat pada pemuda lain. Pemuda yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

"Terkejut Jae? Haha, kurasa pertanyaanku barusan begitu membuatmu terpukul hm?"

Tap... tap... tap

Set!

Jiyong meraih dagu Jaejoong dan membuat wajah cantik itu mendongak secara paksa untuk menatapnya. Membuat _doe eyes_ sang gadis mungil semakin takut karena tatapan Jiyong yang begitu menusuk. Bahkan samar-samar Jaejoong pun dapat mendengar suara desisan yang membuat bulu romanya merinding. "Dengar, aku tahu kau mencintai pemuda lain." Satu penjelasan dari Jiyong sukses membuat Jaejoong membeku ditempat. Namun berkebalikan dengan ekspresi nimfa dihadapannya, sang _white angel_ malah menyeringai licik. "Tch, tidak kusangka kau lebih memilih dia ketimbang Seunghyun. Sang anak terkutuk dalam ramalan." Ucap Jiyong begitu remeh, "Benar-benar menggelikan." Tambahnya sambil melepas dagu Jaejoong secara kasar hingga menyebabkan punggung mungilnya membentur batang pohon Oak yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

Jaejoong meringis pelan begitu merasakan nyeri perlahan menjalar kebagian punggungnya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya seraya menahan rasa sakit yang mendera secara tiba-tiba. Sementara Jiyong yang menyaksikan hal ini hanya menyeringai senang seakan menikmati betul hasil perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. "Dasar nimfa rendahan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Seunghyun mau menerimamu sebagai pendamping dan menjadikanmu calon ratu dunia bawah." Tukas Jiyong penuh penekanan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kebencian. "Kau tentu tahu dia bisa memilih dewi manapun untuk dijadikannya calon ratu. Tapi dia malah memutuskan untuk memilihmu, seorang nimfa rendahan yang tidak memiliki status apapun di Olympus ini." Jiyong tertawa pelan namun terdengar cukup mengerikan bagi Jaejoong, "Dan kau! Kau justru mencintai seorang dewa buangan yang bahkan begitu dibenci oleh Zeus dan Hera!"

Kedua mata Jaejoong kian terpejam erat saat kalimat terakhir Jiyong terucap. Diraihnya kedua telinganya dengan tangan dan menutupinya erat seakan menghalau segala hinaan kasar yang Jiyong ucapkan baik bagi dirinya atau **dia** sekalipun. Bersamaan dengan itu, kristal bening pun mulai mengalir perlahan melewati pipi putihnya hingga membentuk sebuah anak sungai kecil yang membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Agares Yunho. Apa istimewanya dewa buangan itu bagimu... Jaejoongie?" tanya Jiyong tajam yang mendatangkan gelengan pelan dari Jaejoong sendiri. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang bungkam seperti ini membuat Jiyong sedikit geram. Jika ia tidak mau bermain secara halus, maka ia akan menggunakan cara kasar. "_Well_, jika itu yang kau inginkan maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkannya." Jiyong menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk berbalik dan melebarkan sepasang sayap putihnya yang begitu indah, "Akan kuhancurkan dia jika itu artinya akan membuatmu mengerti situasimu saat ini Jaejoongie. Dan kurasa **Tartaros** adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk makhluk buangan seperti dirinya." Mendengar hal ini membuat Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap horor sang _white angel_. "Seumur hidupnya, Agares Yunho akan membusuk disana. Dan kau! Akan melihat dia tersiksa secara perlahan-lahan hingga ia menjadi debu yang tak berguna."

"Jangan!" seru Jaejoong dengan suara serak diselingi isak tangis yang semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu semua sangat menarik... Jaejoongie?"

"K-kumohon... tolong jangan sakiti Yunho –hiks- dia sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku, akulah yang sepantasnya kau hukum, bukan dia..." ucap Jaejoong lemah disertai isak pilu yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin Jaejoongie?" tanya Jiyong pelan sambil berbalik dan menghadapkan dirinya tepat di depan Jaejoong yang sekarang mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan menghukummu—" Jiyong membelai pipi kiri sang gadis lembut kemudian menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sekilas dan membentuk sebuah seringai yang terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya. "Dengan membuatmu melihat pemuda yang begitu kau cintai tersiksa hingga ia membusuk di Tartaros."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memeluk kedua kakinya erat sambil terisak. Sejak Jiyong mengancamnya untuk menjebloskan Yunho ke Tartaros perasaannya selalu tidak tenang. Ia tahu seorang Jiyong tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin takut. Jaejoong amat sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho. Jika saja Jiyong tidak mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Yunho, jika saja ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu dan jika saja saat itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu, mungkin semua hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jadi sekarang kau menyesali pertemuanmu dengan Yunho Jae?

Tidak!

Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat sangat menyesalinya?

I-itu... aku tidak menyesalinya, aku hanya— hanya tidak ingin dia terluka karena aku.

Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal semacam tadi bukan?

Jaejoong terdiam seolah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, kemudian tak lama setelahnya isakan dari sang nimfa pun mulai mereda. Ya, seharusnya ia tidak menyesali apapun lagi sekarang. Lagipula pertemuannya dengan Yunho bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disesalkan. Sebaliknya, ia justru sangat bersyukur karena dirinya dipertemukan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Agares Yunho. Pemuda yang memiliki hati dingin namun menyimpan berjuta rasa sepi serta kesendirian di sana. Pemuda yang tampak kejam dari luar namun memiliki sisi lembut yang begitu membuatnya terbuai dalam sentuhannya. Pemuda yang selalu membuat perasaannya berdebar tidak karuan jika berada didekatnya. Ya, pemuda yang memberikan sisi kehidupan baru bagi seorang Eirene Jaejoong. Tanpa disadarinya sang nimfa pun perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlihat tubuh mungilnya itu mulai sedikit rileks hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon dibelakangnya.

Mata elang itu menatap tajam sosok Jaejoong dengan begitu intens. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu perih saat melihat gadis mungil itu menangis seorang diri di sana. Dengan tenang ia melangkah untuk mendekati sang nimfa yang tengah pulas dalam tidurnya. Dan ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, akhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan kedua lututnya tepat di samping tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik itu sesaat dengan ekspresi lembut sebelum mengambil beberapa helai surai hitam Jaejoong yang tergerai bebas dan memainkannya dengan jemari. Kemudian tanpa ragu dibawanya beberapa helai untuk diciumnya sekilas seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas vanilla milik sang nimfa yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah candu bagi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" bisik Yunho lirih sambil mengusap bibir _plum_ merekah Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. "Percayalah, aku pun sesungguhnya memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Tapi ikatan ini tidak boleh terjadi, karena aku hanya akan membawa kesedihan serta penderitaan bagimu." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. "Lupakan aku, anggaplah eksistensiku tak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu." Kedua tangan kekar Yunho meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menarik gadis cantik itu agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Merasakan sebuah kehangatan melingkupinya membuat Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, "Yun? Kaukah itu?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan saat kelopak matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya dan melihat sepasang lengan kekar yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

Siiing...

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun di sana. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pelukan yang makin erat merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan membawanya semakin jauh ke dalam pelukan yang menenangkan.

"Hiks, Yun... Yunho, hiks."

Yunho melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong dan meraih dagu itu diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Membuat Jaejoong terpaksa mendongak dan menatap sepasang oniks kelam dihadapannya yang seakan dapat menyedot sang nimfa pada kegelapan tak berujung. Dengan amat perlahan dan begitu lembut Yunho membimbing wajah Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dijilatnya air mata Jaejoong yang masih baru hingga rasa asin memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Kemudian, bibir tebal Yunho kini berpindah untuk melumat bibir _plum_ merekah itu dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut dan penuh cinta di sana. Membuat beberapa gerakan dengan lidah handalnya untuk membelai perlahan bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga membuat kedua belah bibir itu terbuka dan tanpa ragu langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam liang yang basah dan manis tersebut. Memanjakan seluruh bagian dalam mulut kecil itu hingga membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan.

"Mmh, annggh..."

Selama satu menit penuh ciuman panas tersebut berlangsung, hingga akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong juga telah memerah sempurna dengan pandangan mata sayu serta napas yang tersengal. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah dan sempurna hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah seringai pertanda kepuasan akan hasil kerjanya barusan.

"Yunh?" desah Jaejoong tanpa sadar saat melihat oniks Yunho yang semakin menggelap karena diliputi nafsu. "Yun, aku—"

"Pergilah." Bisik Yunho datar masih dengan tatapan intensnya kepada Jaejoong. Ia tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan padanya tadi, maka dari itu ia segera memotongnya sebelum Jaejoong berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya tidak pantas ia dapatkan dari sang nimfa.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. Setelah sekian lama berharap untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan Yunho, ia tidak mungkin akan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu saat ini juga, kumohon Yun..." ucap Jaejoong dengan begitu lirih disertai isak tangis. Nimfa cantik itu bahkan menggenggam bagian depan pakaian yang Yunho kenakan dengan cukup erat seakan enggan untuk melepasnya. Melihat hal ini membuat ekspresi Yunho seketika melembut. Iris oniksnya yang selalu menatap dingin dan tanpa emosi itu kini menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta di sana.

"Katakanlah..."

"Jiyong... dia mengincarmu, dan itu semua karena aku. Aku— aku benar-benar takut. Maafkan aku Yun -hiks- maaf, ini semua adalah salahku. Jika saja aku—"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir _plum_ itu sekali lagi ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat gadis mungil itu seketika meleleh dibuatnya. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Kumohon Jae..." bisik Yunho lirih saat bibir keduanya terlepas. Direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong kedada bidangnya dan menenggelamkan wajah sang nimfa semakin jauh lagi di sana. Sungguh Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Nimfa cantik itu melepaskan rengkuhan kedua lengan kekar Yunho yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya. Ia tersenyum lembut meski beberapa kristal bening masih mengalir melalui pelupuk matanya. Diraihnya kedua rahang Yunho yang begitu tegas dengan kedua tangan kecil miliknya dan mengusapnya penuh kelembutan di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu... Yunho."

"Kau akan menyesal Jae."

"Aku akan menyesal jika aku tidak mengatakannya Yun."

"Tapi aku adalah—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sela Jaejoong cepat, "Aku ingin bersamamu Yun." Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh keyakinan dengan doe eyesnya dan membuat Yunho terdiam.

Kemudian tanpa Jaejoong sangka Yunho membawa salah satu tangannya dengan tangan pemuda itu yang jauh lebih besar untuk mendekat ke arah bibir tebalnya. Dikecupnya ujung jari sang gadis satu per satu dengan penuh cinta sambil memejamkan mata. "Yun?"

Tak lama kemudian Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dari jemari Jaejoong dan menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah gadis itu dengan begitu lembut, mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, ujung bibir, dagu, hingga ciumannya pun semakin turun ke arah leher jenjang sang gadis.

"Annggh..." Terdengar suara erangan lemah Jaejoong yang kemudian disusul dengan desah tertahan saat ia merasakan Yunho menggigit kecil bagian lehernya kemudian menghisapnya kuat di sana. Bahkan Jaejoong harus sampai menjambak kecil rambut hitam Yunho untuk menahan sensasi aneh yang kini ia rasakan. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak gemetar hebat dan sebuah sensasi panas menjalar keseluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Membuat wajahnya kian memerah sempurna diikuti suara deru napas yang mulai tersengal.

Merasa cukup dengan apa yang telah dilakukan membuat Yunho menyeringai kecil menikmati hasil karyanya. Mata elangnya menatap jejak kemerahan yang ia buat dan ia yakin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang lama. "Mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku Jae."

**TBC**

**Naiad**: jenis nimfa air tawar.

**Tartaros**: bagian terdalam di dunia bawah. Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh pagar perunggu dengan gerbang besi. Disebut juga sebagai tempat bagi orang-orang terkutuk.

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Seringai licik kini tercetak jelas diwajah cantik Heechul. Sang ratu dari para dewi itu begitu senang usai mendapatkan kabar dari bawahannya yang sengaja ia utus untuk memata-matai Jaejoong. Akhirnya, jika seperti ini kejadiannya maka ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk membuat nimfa rendahan itu lenyap. Ya, Heechul memang sangat membenci para makhluk yang bernama nimfa itu, karena baginya mereka hanya sekedar makhluk-makhluk kelas rendah yang bertugas sebagai pemuas nafsu bagi para lelaki saja, tidak lebih. Dan untuk Eirene Jaejoong, _well_, entah kenapa Heechul merasakan kebencian yang begitu pekat saat melihat nimfa berjenis driad ini. Bukan hanya karena Jaejoong seorang nimfa, namun karena rupa gadis cantik tersebut juga begitu mirip dengan Kibum. Tch, mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat _mood_nya langsung turun drastis.

"Akan kubuat dia menderita tak ubahnya seperti wanita jalang itu. Dan saat aku selesai dengannya, akan kubereskan anak terkutuk itu juga."

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

"Yun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar saat ia dan Yunho masih berada di atas punggung seekor _unicorn_ yang tengah berlari kencang. Sebenarnya Jaejoong agak sedikit takut, di samping kecepatan berlari sang _unicorn_ yang begitu kencang, ini juga merupakan kali pertamanya ia menunggangi seekor _unicorn_. Jika saja lengan kekar Yunho tidak melingkari pinggang rampingnya erat, Jaejoong yakin dalam hitungan sepersekian detik ia sudah jatuh ke atas tanah.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa takutnya. Meski sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak berguna sama sekali mengigat getaran yang diakibatkan oleh kecepatan berlari makhluk cantik ini. Ngomong-ngomong, _unicorn_ yang tengah dua sejoli itu tunggangi sebenarnya adalah _unicorn_ liar yang secara tak sengaja mereka temukan. Tadinya keadaan sang _unicorn_ begitu parah karena luka tusuk pada perutnya hingga menyebabkan ia banyak kehilangan darah. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk memburu makhluk cantik ini untuk tujuan tertentu. Namun untungnya keadaan sang _unicorn_ masih bisa terselamatkan dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang Jaejoong miliki. Sedetik saja Jaejoong terlambat untuk mengobatinya, mungkin nyawa _unicorn_ ini akan tamat begitu saja.

"Kesebuah tempat yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya." Bisik Yunho lembut kepada Jaejoong dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar tubuh mungil sang kekasih tidak merosot dan menghantam tanah di bawah mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka pun tiba ditempat yang Yunho maksudkan. Yunho turun terlebih dahulu dari atas punggung sang _unicorn_ agar dapat membantu Jaejoong. Usai keduanya telah menginjakkan kaki mereka ke atas tanah, Jaejoong pun mengelus leher keperakan _unicorn_ liar itu dan berterima kasih padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada sang _unicorn_ sebelum akhirnya membiarkan makhluk cantik itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong tampak semakin membulat lucu saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Di sana, tepat disekelilingnya terhampar padang bunga beraneka jenis dan warna. Jaejoong menatap hamparan bunga yang menyerupai karpet tersebut hampir tak berkedip. Ia baru tersadar saat beberapa serbuk bunga dandelion beterbangan akibat hembusan angin dan semakin menambah keindahan padang bunga tersebut. "Yun, ini..."

"Pergilah, aku yakin kau ingin melihat mereka lebih dekat." Tanpa perlu dikomandoi lagi, Jaejoong pun segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki rampingnya ke arah padang bunga itu lebih dalam. Tak lupa senyuman takjub selalu terukir dibibir plumnya yang merah merekah. Ini benar-benar indah, tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat hal yang seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Meski dirinya seorang driad, namun Jaejoong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di hutan kekuasaan Artemis yang notabene hanya terdapat pohon-pohon besar saja, seperti pohon oak misalnya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan agar nimfa-nimfa Artemis selalu aman dari buruan para satir yang haus akan nafsu. Terutama jika melihat Jaejoong yang memang memiliki aura paling kuat diantara seluruh nimfa yang ada. Maka tidaklah heran jika keprotektivan Artemis sangat kental jika menyangkut nimfa favoritnya yang satu ini.

Jaejoong membuka telapak tangannya dan mengulurkannya ke depan untuk menangkap serbuk-serbuk dandelion yang beterbangan. Ketika salah satu dari serbuk bunga tersebut menyentuh permukaan kulit halusnya, senyuman Jaejoong kian merekah indah. Didekatkan wajah cantiknya pada serbuk dandelion itu dan meniupnya perlahan hingga serbuk tersebut melayang terbang bersama para serbuk dandelion lainnya untuk mencari tempat tumbuh yang baru. Saking terpukaunya Jaejoong dengan pemandangan indah ini, ia sampai tidak sadar saat ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning hinggap di atas surai hitamnya yang digerai dan membentuk sebuah jepit rambut alami yang semakin memperindah pesona yang dimiliki sang nimfa.

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh akhirnya mengukir senyum tipis saat melihat sosok cantik sang kekasih yang tampak begitu indah diantara rimbunnya padang bunga tersebut. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia melihat sosok yang begitu indah dan murni seperti Jaejoong. Keindahan alami yang bahkan mungkin akan membuat para dewi iri jika melihatnya. Mata elangnya yang tajam tak pernah lepas memperhatikan sang kekasih yang kini tengah menari dengan penuh khidmat seakan menyatu dengan alam sekitarnya. Dalam hati Yunho membatin, benarkah keputusannya ini? Apakah ia sanggup nantinya jika melihat sosok rapuh itu terluka karena dirinya? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang seakan tak pernah habis mengganjal pemikirannya detik demi detik jika mengingat sosok mungil itu.

Tanpa sadar Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar dan melangkah menuju Jaejoong yang masih tenggelam dengan tarian yang ia bawakan. Terlihat **himation** milik sang nimfa berkibar lembut akibat tiupan angin. Yunho berjalan dengan pelan hingga langkahnya hampir tak terdengar. Begitu jarak antara dirinya dan Jaejoong telah cukup dekat, pemuda berwajah kecil itu pun berhenti melangkah. Dipandanginya sosok mungil sang nimfa sesaat dengan tatapan lembut namun menyiratkan akan luka yang mendalam di sana.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang berada didekatnya seketika membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tarian yang ia bawakan. Gadis cantik itu membuka doe eyesnya perlahan hingga ia menemukan sosok tampan yang bahkan melebihi ketampanan Adonis tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu menyayat hati. Napas Jaejoong tercekat, cara Yunho menatapnya entah kanapa membuat hatinya amat perih bagai tertusuk panah Artemis. Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit, diulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih rahang tegas Yunho yang kini terkatup kuat seakan menahan sesuatu. "Yun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan dengan tatapan lembutnya pada Yunho. Gadis itu terlihat cemas luar biasa saat melihat sosok sang kekasih tampak seperti tak biasanya.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang berada diwajahnya. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong yang selalu terasa hangat dan lembut dengan tangan besarnya yang dingin sambil memejamkan mata. Sejenak tak ada ucapan apapun dari keduanya, sepertinya kedua insan ini lebih memilih mengekspresikan perasaan mereka lewat sentuhan ketimbang lewat kata-kata. Dan Jaejoong yang sudah tahu tentang sikap dingin Yunho hanya bisa memaklumi ini semua, karena memang dirinya juga tidak dapat menampik bahwa sikap Yunho yang lebih banyak diam justru memberikannya ketenangan dan rasa aman. Satu hal yang Jaejoong tahu, meski Yunho memang sangat jarang berbicara padanya, namun tatapan yang diberikan sang oniks kepadanya selalu penuh akan cinta dan kelembutan di sana. Dan bagi Jaejoong, semua hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba seakan memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka.

"Mm, sangat... tempat ini benar-benar indah Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat dan membuat Yunho pun ikut membalas senyuman itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Yunnie?" ucap Yunho seakan mengulang perkataan Jaejoong yang barusan terlontar.

Jaejoong mengangguk lugu, ditatapnya Yunho dengan doe eyesnya yang kian membulat dan penuh keraguan di sana. "Kau— tidak menyukainya?"

Suara tawa rendah Yunho tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengar Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa takjub karena baru pertama kalinya ia secara langsung melihat Yunho tertawa. Dan entah kenapa Jaejoong menyukai hal ini. Yunho yang tertawa terlihat begitu tampan dan hangat baginya. "Tidak. Hanya saja... panggilan itu terdengar begitu asing ditelingaku." Jelas Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh ketertarikan di sana.

"Berarti kau harus membiasakannya, karena mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Yunnie." Tukas Jaejoong dengan senyuman lembut yang kian mengembang diwajah cantik sang nimfa.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku juga akan memanggilmu Boo." Ujar Yunho santai yang membuat kening Jaejoong seketika mengkerut karena bingung.

"Boo? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada jahil hingga membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_-nya. Digelengkan kepalanya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan lucu sang kekasih.

"Yunnie~ beritahu akuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata sipit Junsu semakin menyipit tajam saat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak berada di sini. Sesuatu yang berasal dari makhluk kegelapan yang secara terang-terangan menentang kekuasaan sang raja dewa, Zeus. Tapi kenapa makhluk itu bisa berada di sini sementara seluruh hutan Artemis telah dipasangi _barrier_ yang tergolong kuat dan takkan mungkin ditembus oleh sembarang orang. Dan lagi, setahunya para makhluk gelap itu telah tersegel rapat di dalam hutan terlarang yang dijaga oleh para _troll_, _elf_, serta _white angel_ sendiri yang kekuatannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kalau begitu jadinya, mungkinkah—

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Junsu segera melesat keluar dari hutan tak lupa dengan sesuatu yang ia temukan. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli akan hal ini, namun karena ini menyangkut sahabatnya, maka ia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Jaejoong bisa saja dalam bahaya kapanpun jika ia tidak segera melindungi nimfa itu. Ya, ia harus segera bergegas sebelum semuanya terlambat dan ramalan itu menjadi nyata. Bulu hitam yang ia temukan sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti bahwa kebangkitan makhluk terkutuk itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin pada dada bidang Yunho. Kini keduanya tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar dengan Jaejoong yang berada tepat di atas pangkuan Yunho untuk menikmati keindahan senja yang semakin memperindah padang bunga tersebut. Lengan kekar Yunho melingkari pinggang rampingnya posesif sementara tangan Jaejoong mendekap tangan Yunho yang berada dipinggangnya. Keduanya tampak menikmati waktu bersama mereka dengan damai hingga suara merdu Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Yun? Itu bunga apa?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada kumpulan bunga yang tampak berada terpisah diantara bunga-bunga lainnya. Bunga dengan kelopak yang berbentuk seperti hati dan berwarna merah muda itu nampak begitu indah diantara rimbunnya bunga lain yang ada di sana. Di samping itu, keindahan bunga tersebut semakin didukung dengan kelap-kelip cahaya kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"... _Bleeding Heart_." Jawab Yunho halus menyerupai bisikan. Membuat Jaejoong yang mendengarkan hal itu memasang telinga baik-baik karena tak pernah sebelumnya mendengar nama yang menurutnya cukup asing itu. "Konon, bunga itu memiliki sebuah kisah tersendiri dalam sejarahnya."

"Kisah?" tanya Jaejoong polos yang langsung mengundang seringai jahil dari Yunho. Seketika Jaejoong sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman saat napas halus Yunho menyentuh ceruk lehernya yang sensitif. Ia dapat merasakan wajah kecil sang kekasih berada di sana setelah sebelumnya menyingkap beberapa helai surai hitam Jaejoong yang dianggapnya mengganggu dan mengecup leher putih mulus itu cukup lama. Membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan Yunho padanya. Terlihat tangan kecilnya mencengkram **chlamys** hitam Yunho akibat sensasi geli, aneh, namun nikmat secara bersamaan yang ia rasakan.

Yunho menarik wajahnya kembali dari leher menggoda Jaejoong dan meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala sang kekasih sambil mengecupnya sekilas. "Kisah ini adalah kisah yang berasal dari dunia mortal. Di masa lalu, hidup seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Banyak pemuda dan pangeran dari negeri tetangga yang jatuh hati padanya, tetapi sang putri tidak merasakan hati yang berdebar saat berjumpa dengan pemuda-pemuda itu. Hingga pada suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda, anak petani yang mengantar hasil buruan untuk keluarga kerajaan. Sang putri berpapasan dengannya dan merasakan ada debar aneh dijantungnya. Itulah perasaan jatuh cinta, cinta pertama sang putri. Debaran yang sama dirasakan sang pemuda, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Sang raja yang mendengar hal ini tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Kemudian, agar mereka berpisah sang raja pura-pura membuat sebuah tantangan, jika pemuda itu bisa membunuh seekor ular raksasa di dalam hutan, maka ia bisa menikahi sang putri. Pemuda itu pun berhasil melakukannya, namun, sang raja yang tidak suka mendengar keberhasilan ini akhirnya mengutus para prajurit diam-diam untuk membunuh pemuda tersebut. Putri mendapat kabar behwa pria yang dicintai meninggal saat melawan ular raksasa. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan selalu menangis atas kepergian sang pemuda. Hingga... pada suatu ketika ia mendengar percakapan antara sang ayah yang mengatakan bahwa ialah yang bertanggung-jawab atas kematian sang pemuda. Mendengar hal itu sang putri mengambil sebuah belati dan menancapkan belati itu dibagian jantungnya. Dia bersumpah akan terus hidup dan menjadi saksi bahwa cinta sejati itu ada. Dengan jantung yang berdarah, sang putri pun meninggal. Sejak saat itu, setiap musim semi akan bermekaran bunga-bunga berbentuk hati warna merah muda, merah atau putih. Para warga kerajaan percaya bahwa bunga itu adalah jelmaan sang putri, sehingga diberi nama _Bleeding Heart_, jantung yang berdarah."

Usai Yunho menyelesaikan dongeng singkatnya, _doe eyes_ Jaejoong tampak berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya gadis ini begitu terharu mendengar kisah dibalik bunga cantik itu. Ia tidak menyangka, sebuah bunga yang begitu cantik menyimpan sebuah kisah pilu di dalamnya. Melihat wajah sang kekasih yang nampak sedih membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong perlahan dengan agak lama hingga sang nimfa kembali tenang.

Lengan kekar Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Membuat Jaejoong secara refleks ikut memeluk Yunho dengan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada leher pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. "Yunnie, apa kau percaya cinta sejati itu ada?" tanya Jaejoong samar disela-sela pelukan mereka.

Yunho terdiam, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang bertanya tentang hal semacam ini padanya. Jika dirinya yang dulu –sebelum bertemu Jaejoong- ditanya hal semacam ini, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah tidak. Namun sekarang—

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya." Jawab Yunho datar yang entah kenapa membuat hati Jaejoong terasa berdenyut perih. Ya, seharusnya ia tidak berharap lebih dari ini, namun perlakuan Yunho yang begitu lembut padanya membuat pikiran sang nimfa kian terusik.

Oniks dingin Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh arti usai pelukan keduanya terlepas. Ia tahu mungkin perkataannya barusan akan menyakiti perasaan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini. Namun semakin Yunho berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong, semakin pula sisi gelap dirinya akan memaksa keluar untuk menyakiti nimfa mungil tersebut. Dan tentunya Yunho tidak menginginkan hal itu, baginya Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup jika melihat gadis rapuh itu tersakiti. Terutama oleh dirinya sendiri. "Sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."Ujar Yunho dengan nada dingin seperti biasa dan mulai beranjak dari pohon yang menjadi tempat sandaran mereka.

GREB!

Gerakan Yunho langsung terhenti seketika saat pemuda berwajah kecil itu merasakan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan kedua tangan mungil sang kekasih bergetar menahan tangis saat memeluk dadanya erat. "Jae?" tegur Yunho tanpa emosi atas perlakuan Jaejoong padanya.

Jaejoong terdiam, tampaknya ia masih ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Terlihat remasannya pada chlamys Yunho semakin mengerat seolah mengumpulkan keyakinan. Kemudian, beberapa detik setelahnya bibir plumnya pun berbisik lirih, "... 'Sentuh' aku Yun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seunghyun menatap dingin Jiyong saat tangan kanannya menyampaikan sebuah kabar yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan?" tanyanya dingin seakan masih meragukan pernyataan Jiyong yang barusan terlontar.

"Apakah dengan ini dapat melunturkan seluruh keraguanmu?" tanya Jiyong balik sambil menunjukkan sebuah bulu berwarna hitam dan memainkannya dengan jemari. Membuat Seunghyun yang melihat hal itu pun langsung terdiam dan menyipit tajam. Jiyong yang melihat ekspresi sang Hades lantas menyeringai licik dan berkata, "Para _dark angel_ telah bangkit. Dan aku, selaku panglima besar pasukan dunia bawah meminta izin kepada Hades Seunghyun, sang raja dunia bawah agar dapat menyeret mereka semua ke Tartaros." Tegas Jiyong penuh penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Mata sipit Seunghyun terpejam sesaat seolah berpikir keras. Sesungguhnya ini adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit baginya. Para _dark angel_ awalnya adalah pasukan elit dunia bawah, namun bangsa tersebut memutuskan untuk memberontak dan mengabdi pada Aphopis, sang dewa kegelapan. Jika memang ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik, maka ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi. "Izin diberikan." Begitu kalimat singkat yang dingin itu terucap, seringai Jiyong pun kian terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya. Akhirnya, setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya ia menunggu hal yang ia impikan dapat terlaksana.

**TBC**

**Himation: **sejenis mantel panjang yang terbuat dari bahan wol atau lenan putih yang seluruh bidangnya disulam.

**Chlamys: **Busana yang menyerupai himation dan berbentuk longgar. Biasa dipakai oleh kaum pria Yunani Kuno.

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Yunho masih terdiam ditempatnya, pemuda tampan itu tidak membalas atau merespon apapun terhadap kalimat yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Membuat Jaejoong yang masih memeluk tubuh tegapnya jadi kian menguatkan remasannya pada chlamys hitam tersebut. Angin malam berhembus pelan menerpa kedua insan yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, kesunyian itu pun terpecah dengan gerakan yang berasal dari sang pemuda. Yunho melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar erat pada dada bidangnya dan berbalik perlahan untuk menatap tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru kau ucapkan?" bisiknya halus bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Dapat ia lihat wajah Jaejoong kini menunduk dalam seakan tak berani menatap oniksnya secara langsung. Yunho menghela napas berat, tak lama kemudian tangan besarnya bergerak untuk menggapai wajah cantik sang kekasih dan mendongakkannya perlahan.

Set!

Sepasang oniks dan _doe eyes_ itu pun bertemu. Memperlihatkan perbedaan yang begitu kontras dengan pancaran yang dimiliki mata masing-masing. Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh akan kelembutan pada oniksnya, sementara Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu. Perlahan Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk mendekat kewajah kecilnya hingga kening mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Di sini Jaejoong tampak memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali dan menatap penuh harap pada pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan napas hangat Yunho menerpa wajah putihnya yang kini tampak sedikit merona.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Yunnie..."

Yunho mengecup bibir plum merekah itu dengan lembut. Dapat ia rasakan manis buah apel yang memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Merasa tidak cukup hanya dengan itu, maka Yunho pun menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong seraya meminta akses lebih untuk mengeksplor gua basah yang sempit itu lebih dalam. Mengerti akan keinginan sang kekasih, Jaejoong pun membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan mengizinkan Yunho untuk menginvasi mulut kecil itu. Segera lidah handal Yunho bergerak untuk menyapu seluruh bagian dalam gua manis Jaejoong tanpa mau ketinggalan satu inchi pun.

"Mmnnh!" Suara lenguhan Jaejoong terdengar begitu indah bagai melodi ditelinga Yunho saat lidahnya mengajak lidah amatir Jaejoong untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain. Jaejoong meremas rambut hitam Yunho untuk menyalurkan sensasi panas yang terfokus pada wajahnya. Ciuman Yunho kali ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah pemuda itu berikan. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan lumatan Yunho semakin dipenuhi nafsu pada bibir bawahnya yang kini tampak sedikit membengkak. "Mmpph, hhh, Yu-Yunnie."

Lengan kekar Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar tubuh gadisnya tidak merosot. Kemudian satu tangannya yang bebas kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong dengan mengelus lengan atas sang nimfa. Jaejoong merinding, belaian Yunho pada tubuhnya terasa begitu lembut sekaligus memabukkan. Ditambah lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya juga kian berubah liar. Waktu terus bergulir, hingga akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk melepas lumatannya pada bibir Jaejoong yang kini tampak sedikit membengkak dan basah karena saliva mereka yang bercampur. Dilihatnya wajah putih Jaejoong pun merona hebat karena pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya yang kian menipis.

Puas dengan bibir plum Jaejoong, kini bibir tebal Yunho mulai mencari leher putih menggoda milik sang kekasih yang menjadi tempat kedua favoritnya. Dikecupnya leher itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya menggigit pelan dan menghisapnya bak menghisap madu kualitas terbaik. "Akh!" pekik Jaejoong kaget atas perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tangan mungilnya kian meremas rambut hitam Yunho dengan gerakan yang terbilang erotis, membuat Yunho secara tidak langsung ikut terangsang karena hal ini. "Uukkh, Yunnie... annggh!" Jaejoong merasakan sebuah sensasi hangat saat lidah handal Yunho kini mulai menjilat bekas gigitan yang ia timbulkan. Namun sepertinya sang kekasih merasa belum cukup hanya dengan satu tanda. Terbukti dari bibir tebal Yunho kini beralih pada bagian lain dari leher Jaejoong untuk membuat tanda yang sama. Kecup, gigit, hisap, jilat dan begitulah proses itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya seluruh bagian leher Jaejoong kini tertutupi oleh jejak-jejak kemerahan yang Yunho tebarkan di sana.

Yunho menarik wajahnya kembali dari leher Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menatap sepintas hasil karyanya pada makhluk indah ini. Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong sekilas sembari tangannya bergerak untuk melepas himation yang melekat pada tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

Brugh!

Tubuh Jaejoong kini terbaring di atas himation-nya yang terjatuh tadi, sementara tubuh besar Yunho berada di atasnya. Seakan tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, tangan Yunho kembali bergerak untuk membuka **peplos** putih Jaejoong yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Sambil gerakannya membuka peplos, bibir Yunho pun tidak menganggur. Dikecupinya dagu Jaejoong yang terus bergerak karena mendesah oleh aksi Yunho pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tepat setelah peplos tersebut terlepas sepenuhnya, Yunho pun menghentikan kecupannya pada dagu Jaejoong. Kini, mata elangnya beralih untuk menatap tiap lekuk sang kekasih yang begitu sempurna, begitu indah, putih, bening dan tanpa cacat sedikit pun di sana. Jaejoong yang merasa dipandangi seintens itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri sedikit banyak dibuat malu karena hal ini. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Yunho melihat dirinya 'polos' seperti sekarang, namun tetap saja ia merasa malu. Refleks, Jaejoong pun menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan penuh nafsu yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Melihat tingkah polos nimfa kecilnya, membuat Yunho seketika menyeringai jahil. Ia tahu Jaejoong malu, namun entah kenapa tingkah Jaejoong kali ini kian menguatkan keinginannya untuk mengklaim sang nimfa menjadi miliknya secara utuh. "Tatap aku Boo." Bisik Yunho lirih saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah memejamkan matanya erat.

Dengan amat perlahan, Jaejoong akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan _doe eyes_ indah yang kerap membuat Yunho tak pernah bisa lepas dari pancaran penuh kepolosan serta kehangatan di dalam sana. Yunho tersenyum tipis, sosok kekasihnya tampak begitu indah, mungil, namun juga amat rapuh. Tangan besar Yunho menangkup pipi kiri Jaejoong lembut sebelum bibir tebalnya mengecup hidung mancung Jaejoong sekilas. Kening keduanya kini saling menempel hingga mereka dapat saling merasakan napas hangat masing-masing yang berhembus.

Yunho menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi tubuhnya, dilihatnya Jaejoong tak melawan sedikit pun saat ia melakukan hal ini. "Nnggh~" Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat tangan besar Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan salah satu tangan Yunho kini menangkup dada kirinya dan meremasnya lembut. "Annggh, Y-Yunnie..." Doe eyes Jaejoong terpejam erat saat Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya kesebuah celah diantara kedua dadanya. Namun tidak hanya itu saja, pemuda berwajah kecil itu juga mengecup puting kanan Jaejoong sebelum menjilat dan mengulumnya dengan lihai hingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong seketika menggelinjang karena sebuah sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Akh! Yunnie, sakiiit." Pekik Jaejoong cukup keras saat Yunho secara tiba-tiba menggigit putingnya gemas. Namun Yunho tak berhenti, pemuda itu terus saja melakukan kegiatannya mengeksplor tubuh Jaejoong. Kini wajahnya beralih pada puting Jaejoong yang satunya. Terlihat puting itu telah mengeras akibat remasan tangannya barusan. Kembali, Yunho menjilat puting Jaejoong dan mengulumnya dengan gerakan yang sama seperti puting yang sebelumnya. Namun kali ini ia tidak menggigitnya seperti di awal tadi. Sebaliknya, ia menghisap puting itu kencang hingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin tak terkendali akibat sensasi nikmat yang Yunho berikan. Bahkan gadis cantik itu dapat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari area bawahnya dan membuat tubuh mungilnya seketika melemas ditempat.

Sementara Jaejoong mendesah nikmat, Yunho kembali memberikan _kissmark_-nya pada dada sang kekasih hingga membuat remasan Jaejoong pada rambut hitamnya semakin kuat. Setelah merasa puas dengan dada Jaejoong, kini perhatian Yunho beralih pada area bawah sang nimfa yang Yunho yakin telah sangat basah. Dilebarkan kedua paha Jaejoong dan mengelus paha dalamnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Kemudian, jemari kanan Yunho bergerak untuk mendekati bibir kewanitaan Jaejoong yang nampak agak membengkak dan membelainya perlahan.

"Ukh, Yu-Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan jari dingin Yunho melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Hanya satu, namun sudah membuatnya mendesah tidak karuan begini. Tidak puas hanya dengan satu jari, Yunho pun menambah satu jarinya lagi untuk masuk ke dalam liang hangat itu. Membuat Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara pembangkit gairah yang membuat Yunho pun ikut terangsang. Jaejoong merasa dirinya akan mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu lagi ketika Yunho menambahkan jari ketiga ke dalam sana. Dan tanpa perlu waktu lama, akhirnya cairan itu pun keluar. Lagi, tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar terasa lemas dibuatnya. Sebenarnya cairan apa itu? Kenapa tubuhnya selalu terasa lemas tiap kali mengeluarkannya?

"Nngghh! Yunnie!" desah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat Yunho menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat miliknya. Dapat ia rasakan lidah handal itu kini meliuk-liuk di dalam sana dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Mmmnng, akh!" Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung mengejang seketika saat lidah Yunho menusuk sesuatu di dalam sana dan menimbulkan sensasi nikmat luar biasa. Tampaknya Yunho telah menemukan _sweetspot_ milik Jaejoong, berkali-kali ia menusukkan lidahnya dibagian itu hingga Jaejoong menjambak erat rambut hitamnya untuk melampiaskan hasrat yang sang nimfa rasakan. Bahkan kedua kaki Jaejoong pun kini mengapit wajah Yunho yang berada diselangkangannya agar lidah Yunho dapat masuk lebih dalam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, cairan hangat dari Jaejoong pun kembali menyembur keluar. Dan tanpa merasa jijik atau apa, Yunho menelan seluruh cairan itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna, napasnya pun terputus-putus bagai habis melakukan aktivitas berat. Kedua matanya kini setengah terpejam, namun ia masih dapat melihat pergerakan Yunho yang tengah membuka chlamys hitamnya hingga tubuh pemuda itu pun tak ubahnya seperti Jaejoong. Polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Dapat ia lihat tubuh tegap kekasihnya secara utuh. Dada yang bidang, perut rata yang _six pack_ namun penuh akan luka di sana. Tapi tetap, semua hal itu tak dapat mengurangi sedikit pun keseksian tubuh atletis sang kekasih.

Pipi Jaejoong terlihat sedikit merona membayangkan hal ini. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi seorang wanita nakal eoh? "Jae, ini akan sedikit sakit. Jadi kuharap kau bersiap." Ucap Yunho dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia merasakan tangan Yunho mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas bahu kokoh milik pemuda itu. "Nnggh~" desah Jaejoong refleks saat merasakan ujung batang Yunho menyentuh permukaan luar bibir kewanitaannya. Yunho menarik napas sejenak, ini pasti akan sangat lama mengingat liang Jaejoong yang masih sangat sempit. Perlahan, Yunho memajukan pinggulnya untuk mendorong batang juniornya memasuki liang hangat Jaejoong. Tubuh mungil Jaejoong bergetar, gadis itu dapat merasakan sebuah benda asing yang besar dan panjang memasukinya. "Ukh! Y-Yunnie, sakiiit!" ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho baru memasukkan tidak sampai setengah batang juniornya ke dalam liang hangat itu.

Oniks Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup kening sang kekasih penuh cinta seraya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit gadis cantik itu. Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia melihat Yunho memandangnya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat ia mau tak mau tersenyum hangat kepada kekasih hatinya.

"Cengkram bahuku jika kau merasa sakit." Ucap Yunho tegas yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jaejoong.

Lagi, Yunho memajukan pinggulnya hingga ujung batang juniornya dapat merasakan sebuah penghalang tipis yang menghalangi gerakannya lebih jauh. Dilapnya keringat yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya dengan bahu dan bersiap untuk melakukan penetrasi yang sesungguhnya. Yunho menarik napas, tak lama kemudian ia langsung menghentakkan miliknya dalam sekali gerakan hingga menembus penghalang tipis itu. Membuat batang juniornya kini terbenam sempurna di dalam liang hangat sang kekasih. Jaejoong berteriak, sang nimfa mencengkram bahu kokoh Yunho dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Yunho mendesis akibat cengkraman Jaejoong pada kulitnya. Namun segera, teriakan itu ia bungkam lewat sebuah ciuman panjang untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaejoong. Dapat Yunho rasakan keringat serta air mata Jaejoong yang bercampur diwajah putih gadisnya. Dan ketika Jaejoong sudah mulai merasa tenang, Yunho pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Maaf. Apakah... sesakit itu?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit meringis di bawahnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Dengan susah payah diraihnya wajah kecil Yunho dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sedikit, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Mendengar itu ekspresi Yunho sedikit melembut. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong sepintas hingga membuat _doe eyes_ Jaejoong terpejam sejenak. "Boleh aku bergerak?" tanya Yunho pelan seraya meminta izin kepada nimfa kecilnya. Jaejoong menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memberi anggukan kecil pada Yunho pertanda ia siap. Melihat ini Yunho tersenyum tipis, dibimbingnya kedua tangan sang kekasih agar melingkar pada leher jenjangnya sebelum ia memulai permainannya kembali.

Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo sedang di awal dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat. Namun, seakan terbawa suasana, gerakan itu pun kini berubah menjadi sedikit liar hingga seluruh tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya bergetar hebat serta mendesah terus-menerus akibat temponya yang terbilang cepat. "Akh! Uhh, Yunnie!"

Seiring dengan gerakan Yunho yang kian berubah liar, Jaejoong pun sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan orgasmenya. Namun Yunho, sepertinya pemuda itu tak kunjung mencapai klimaksnya, terbukti dari temponya yang tak berkurang sedikit pun untuk mengeluar-masukkan kepunyaannya yang masih saja _hard_ sejak tadi. Tubuh Jaejoong kian melemas, bahkan tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkar pada leher Yunho pun kini mulai turun kebahu kokoh sang pemuda. Sementara itu, Yunho dapat merasakan kepunyaannya berkedut dan semakin membesar di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Nampaknya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya juga. Dan benar saja, akhirnya cairan putih itu pun keluar. Jaejoong merasakan cairan hangat milik Yunho memenuhi dirinya hingga membuat ia melenguh pelan.

Yunho berhenti sejenak, ditempelkan keningnya dengan kening sang kekasih seraya mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ditatapnya _doe eyes_ Jaejoong yang kini tertutup rapat akibat rasa lelah yang menyerang gadis itu. Yunho tersenyum tipis, dengan segera ia membalikkan posisi mereka hingga tubuh Jaejoong kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Ditaruhnya kepala Jaejoong di atas dada bidangnya hingga ia yakin sang nimfa merasa nyaman. Kemudian sebagai sentuhan akhir, ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut sebelum menutupi tubuh mereka dengan jubah hitamnya dari angin malam yang menerpa. Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong erat sebelum melepaskan kepunyaannya dari liang hangat sang kekasih. Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong posesif, sementara sepasang oniksnya kini memandang kearah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas sana.

Sebentar lagi. Ya, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi hingga ia menyelesaikan ritual terlarang itu. Dan setelah itu... ia akan menjadi seorang **diablo** sepenuhnya. Yunho mengalihkan oniksnya pada sosok mungil Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Pemuda tampan itu menampilkan senyum miris ketika dia mengingat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang mengharuskannya untuk melepas sang kekasih agar menjaganya tetap aman.

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun, sudah saatnya." Ucap sebuah suara _husky_ dari arah belakang Yunho diikuti derap langkah yang perlahan mulai menampilkan sosok sang empunya suara.

Pats!

Tampak sosok Yoochun kini berdiri sambil bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon. Sinar bulan yang kini menimpanya semakin jelas memperlihatkan sosok asli pemuda tampan itu. Kulit putih bak porselin, tubuh yang tak begitu tinggi namun cukup _manly_, hidung yang mancung, rambut kehitaman. Namun dari semua hal itu, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sepasang sayap hitam yang berada dipunggungnya.

Ya, Yoochun adalah bangsa _dark angel_.

Manik Yoochun menatap sosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan balutan jubah hitam yang kini berada didekapan Yunho. Terlihat sahabatnya itu tengah mendekap sang gadis begitu posesif meskipun mata gadis itu masih terpejam. Bahkan ekspresi dingin yang kerap kali Yunho tampilkan pun kini terganti dengan sebuah ekspresi lembut dan hangat. Yoochun merekam seluruh momen langka ini dengan baik diotaknya. Semenjak mengenal Yunho, baru pertama kali ia melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang seperti ini. Sepertinya _charm_ yang dimiliki Jaejoong begitu kuat hingga sanggup menghancurkan topeng es yang selalu Yunho gunakan. Yoochun tersenyum miris memikirkan hal ini. Adalah sebuah keputusan sulit pastinya bagi Yunho untuk melepaskan Jaejoong. Namun jika hal itu tidak dilakukan, maka Jaejoong jugalah yang nantinya akan terluka.

"Lepaskan Jaejoong sekarang juga." Desis sebuah suara yang terdengar secara tiba-tiba dari arah utara dimana kedua pemuda itu tengah berdiri. Dapat mereka lihat sepasang mata yang berkilat penuh amarah dari sosok sang cucu Poseidon sekaligus sang dewi penguasa lautan, Triteia Junsu.

**TBC**

**Peplos: **semacam gaun yang pada bagian bahu ada lipit-lipit sehingga terlihat seperti blus.

Untuk penjelasan **diablo **akan dijelaskan pada chappy selanjutnya.

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf apabila NC-nya kurang hot, atau malah enggak hot sama sekali kayaknya. Mian chingu, saya udah lama gak buat adegan yang beginian soalnya, jadi ya mungkin agak terkesan kaku gitu, ^^'a. A-ny-way...

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Shackle of Destiny**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, newbie, AU, OOC, gore, mature themes**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : Fantasy & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

"Lepaskan Jaejoong sekarang juga." Desis Junsu dingin disertai tatapan menusuk yang ia arahkan pada Yunho dan Yoochun dengan harapan agar keduanya segera melepaskan Jaejoong dan pergi dari hadapannya. Namun, reaksi yang ia dapat justru malah sebaliknya. Yoochun melangkah perlahan ke arahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang entah kenapa sedikit membuat ia merasa terintimidasi. Refleks, Junsu pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda serta menggenggam erat tongkat trisula yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun sebagai senjata sekaligus tameng.

"Aaah... bukankah kau adalah Triteia Junsu? Cucu Poseidon itu 'kan?" tanya Yoochun kalem begitu langkahnya telah terhenti cukup dekat dengan Junsu. Dipandanginya Junsu lekat-lekat dengan pose satu tangan menumpu pada dagu serta dahi yang dikerutkan.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu. Minggir kau jidad lebar!" jawab Junsu sarkastik yang justru membuat Yoochun tersenyum kecil karena hal ini. Belum pernah ada seorang wanita yang berbicara sedingin itu terhadapnya. Sang _dark angel_ dengan tenangnya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seraya pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Kemudian tak lama, kedua kelopak matanya pun tertutup seraya menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus diantara mereka.

"Dulu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang selalu mengekori kakeknya kemanapun sang kakek pergi. Gadis kecil itu begitu manis tapi juga keras kepala. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya begitu mudah untuk menyukainya. Namun, pada suatu hari sang gadis kecil tengah menangis seorang diri ditepi pantai. Dan tanpa sengaja, seorang pemuda melihat hal ini. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya pemuda itu pun menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut dan bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga membuat ia menangis. Gadis itu menjawab sambil terisak bahwa lumba-lumba kesayangannya telah mati karena terseret badai. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa hanya lumba-lumba itulah yang selama ini menjadi teman dekatnya. Mendengar ini, sang pemuda pun mencoba menghibur gadis kecil itu dengan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Awalnya gadis kecil itu tak percaya, ia takut jika nantinya pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya tiba-tiba seperti yang dilakukan lumba-lumba kesayangannya. Namun pemuda tersebut tetap meyakinkan hingga akhirnya hati gadis kecil itu pun luluh. Semenjak saat itu mereka selalu terlihat bersama, sang gadis kecil terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran sang pemuda disisinya. Namun kebahagiaan tersebut tak berlangsung lama, karena pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak pernah muncul lagi untuk menemaninya bermain. Gadis kecil itu begitu sedih, lagi-lagi ia telah kehilangan seorang teman yang berharga untuknya. Namun seakan mendapat dorongan kuat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda tersebut. Ia terus mancari dan mencari tanpa kenal lelah hingga akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah kabar yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah diusir dari Olympus karena mengkhianati Zeus. Mendengar hal ini membuat hati gadis kecil itu begitu hancur. Ia tak percaya jika pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya itu adalah seorang pengkhianat. Dan semenjak saat itu, sifat sang gadis kecil pun berubah. Ia yang tadinya begitu ceria dan kerap kali tersenyum kini berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan angkuh. Tak ada lagi keceriaan yang terlukis diwajahnya, dan semua karena pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah merenggut semua keceriaan serta harapan satu-satunya yang ia miliki." Yoochun mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Terlihat seulas senyum tipis namun menyedihkan yang terukir diwajah pemuda bersuara _husky_ itu. Manik matanya yang selalu tampak teduh itu kini beralih memandang wajah Junsu yang tertunduk dalam, seolah tak ingin menatap ke arahnya. Melihat ini Yoochun kembali tersenyum pedih.

"Junsu, maafkan aku..." bisik Yoochun lirih kepada Junsu yang masih enggan untuk menatap wajahnya. Junsu terdiam, dewi laut itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Namun terlihat kedua bahunya sedikit gemetar dan cengkraman tangannya pada tongkat trisulanya semakin menguat.

"Minggir." Tegas Junsu datar seolah tak pernah mendengar apapun yang Yoochun ucapkan.

Tepat seperti dugaan Yoochun, ini semua tak akan berjalan mudah. Ia tahu kesalahannya begitu fatal terhadap Junsu. Namun saat itu ia benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi selain meninggalkan sang dewi. "Junsu, aku—"

"Hentikan!" teriak Junsu tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan tongkat trisulanya pada leher Yoochun. Terlihat napas gadis itu nampak tak beraturan disertai air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Membuat hati Yoochun bagai tersayat-sayat karena melihat gadis dihadapannya kini menangis. "Hentikan, jangan ucapkan apapun lagi." Ucap Junsu lirih tanpa melonggarkan sedikit pun penjagaannya terhadap Yoochun. "Kau— kau adalah pengkhianat! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Lakukanlah."

DEG!

Tubuh Junsu terasa membeku sesaat ketika ucapan singkat dan tanpa beban tersebut lolos begitu saja dengan mudahnya dari bibir Yoochun. Pemuda ini, apa yang barusan ia katakan?

"Lakukanlah. Jika dengan membunuhku kau akan memaafkanku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. Lakukanlah, Junsu... Bunuh aku sekarang juga."

Perlahan Junsu mendongak untuk menatap Yoochun. Dan tepat saat sepasang manik milik mereka saling bertatapan, napasnya langsung tercekat begitu saja ditenggorokannya. Yoochun, pemuda itu kini menampilkan ekspresi damai serta seulas senyum tipis yang terlukis diwajah tampannya. Ditekannya tongkat trisula Junsu hingga membuat setitik darah segar menetes dari leher pucat itu. Melihat hal ini manik Junsu seketika terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia segera menjauhkan tongkat trisulanya dari leher Yoochun, namun sang _dark angel_ malah menahan pergerakannya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Junsu panik seraya berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat gila itu. "Yoochun hentikan!"

TRANG!

Suara tongkat trisula yang terlempar ke atas tanah seolah menghentikan waktu disekitar mereka. Junsu kembali menundukkan kepalanya sementara Yoochun memandang Junsu dalam diam. Sayup-sayup suara isakan halus dari Junsu terdengar oleh Yoochun. Membuat ekspresi sang pemuda tampan itu kian merasa bersalah. Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh bahu Junsu yang tampak gemetar.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Junsu tersebut seketika langsung membuat ia menghentikan gerakannya. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Junsu—"

"Pembohong... waktu itu kau telah berjanji untuk selalu berada disisiku. Tapi kenapa –hiks-, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" ucap Junsu sambil membekap bibirnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan seraya mencegah isakannya agar tidak terdengar.

Dengan cepat Yoochun segera memeluk tubuh Junsu. Ditenggelamkannya wajah sang dewi ke dalam dada bidangnya sambil kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Junsu erat. "Maaf..." Bisik Yoochun lirih sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Junsu dalam keheningan. Sementara Junsu hanya terdiam dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Yoochun. Hingga tak lama, ia yang awalnya ragu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan sang _dark angel_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nnnggh~" suara lenguhan halus terdengar samar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di istana Artemis. Jaejoong perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Namun tak sampai beberapa lama akhirnya seulas senyum hangat tercetak indah diwajah cantik sang nimfa. Masih terbayang jelas diingatannya tentang kejadian semalam antara dirinya dan sang kekasih, Yunho. Seketika wajah Jaejoong merona sempurna begitu ia mengilas-balik bagaimana Yunho pertama kali menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta malam itu. "Aku benar-benar telah melakukannya. Yunnie..."

"Ah, baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun." Seketika Jaejoong segera menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Dapat ia lihat Junsu dalam balutan peplos biru khasnya tengah berdiri di dekat daun pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Junsu?"

"Segeralah bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke Helike." Jelas Junsu singkat yang langsung membuat _doe eyes_ Jaejoong terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti seraya mulai bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. "Helike? Bukankah kota itu sangat jauh? Untuk apa kita ke sana?" Ya, Helike adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada di selatan Olympus. Dan sepengetahuan Jaejoong kota itu adalah kota suci yang dipersembahkan sebagai tempat untuk pemujaan sang dewa lautan, Poseidon. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Junsu ingin agar mereka pergi ke sana? Baru saja Jaejoong akan mencoba untuk berdiri, namun seketika rasa nyeri menjalari daerah selangkangannya hingga membuat nimfa cantik itu terpaksa duduk kembali sambil meringis kecil. Ukh, biarpun Yunho telah melakukannya dengan begitu lembut tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesakitan.

Melihat hal ini Junsu pun menghela napas berat. Pelan, ia menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong dan memandangnya sedikit khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Junsu yang kemudian dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang nimfa.

"Junsu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kita harus pergi ke Helike?" Helaan napas berat kembali terdengar dari Junsu. Dewi lautan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya mengingat kembali ucapan Yunho padanya semalam.

'Tolong bawa Jaejoong sejauh mungkin dari Olympus.'

Junsu membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah memandangnya dengan begitu sendu. Lalu tiba-tiba dewi itu teringat akan sesuatu dan segera mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam peplosnya. Ditunjukkannya benda itu dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang. "Liontin?"

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Junsu langsung memindahkan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit tersebut ke atas telapak tangan Jaejoong yang ia tarik paksa. "**Dia** bilang kau harus selalu memakainya." _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong seketika terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Junsu dalam perkataannya barusan. Bagaimana... bagaimana Junsu bisa tahu mengenai dia?

Seakan mengerti dengan rasa keterkejutan Jaejoong, Junsu segera menjelaskan. "Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas kita harus segera bergegas dari sini."

Sementara itu di hutan terlarang, terlihat Jiyong dan seluruh pasukannya tengah mengepung setiap sisi hutan tanpa membiarkan ada sedikit pun celah bagi para _dark angel_ untuk bisa lolos dari sana. Jiyong memandang puas pada seluruh pasukan yang ia kerahkan. Disisi barat, ia telah menempatkan para _troll_ yang siap menghancurkan apapun dengan gada mereka. Sedangkan disisi timur ia menempatkan para _elf_ yang bersiap dengan panah beracun jika saja para _dark angel_ itu mencoba untuk terbang. Sementara disisi selatan telah bersiap _hecantoncheires_, yakni tiga ekor makhluk yang memiliki 50 kepala dan seratus tangan dimana salah satu dari ketiga makhluk tersebut adalah penjaga pribadi sang raja dewa, Zeus. Dan terakhir, disisi utara telah bersiap Jiyong sendiri beserta para _white angel_ lainnya yang akan segera melancarkan serangan tipe es untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan mereka. Seringai licik kembali terpatri indah pada bibir tipis Jiyong. Kali ini ia sendirilah yang akan mengakhiri semuanya. Dan akan ia pastikan jika para _dark angel_ itu tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit lagi untuk selamanya. "Lihatlah Yoochun, aku pasti akan menghancurkan seluruh bangsamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Yoochun tengah menyerahkan sebuah vial berwarna hitam kepada Yunho yang tanpa ragu segera diambil oleh pemuda berwajah kecil itu. Yunho memandangi vial yang kini berada ditangannya sejenak dalam diam. Jadi inikah vial Apophis itu? Vial yang konon akan mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang **diablo**, _dark angel_ tingkat akhir? "Setelah kau meminum vial itu maka kau akan mendapat kekuatan yang kau inginkan. Namun sebagai gantinya, separuh jiwamu akan dikuasai oleh Apophis." Yoochun tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Itu semua terjadi jika kau berhasil Yunho. Tapi jika kau gagal... maka tubuhmu akan hancur seketika." Ucap sang _dark angel_ tegas seraya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kau, yakin tidak ingin berubah pikiran?" tanya Yoochun khawatir yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan kecil oleh Yunho. Dipandanginya Yoochun dengan mata elangnya yang tajam serta ekspresi datar khas miliknya sebelum menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. "Apakah aku terlihat memiliki pilihan lain?" Mendengar itu Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Benar, mereka memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepada Apophis, maka semenjak itu pulalah takdir mereka telah berubah. Ya, takdir untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

"Aku dan yang lain akan menahan Jiyong sementara kau menjalankan ritual terakhirmu." Yunho menggumam singkat menanggapi perkataan Yoochun dan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja batu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Tepat saat dirinya akan meminum cairan itu, Yoochun kembali menghentikan pergerakannya. "Yun?" Yunho melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun dengan sedikit kesal dan menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jaga dirimu." Ucap Yoochun singkat yang membuat Yunho tertegun sejenak ditempat. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai khas milik Yunho pun terukir indah diwajah kecil itu. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding gua bawah tanah yang kini menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka sebelum membalas ucapan Yoochun dengan nada kalem. "... Kau juga."

Manik Yoochun menyipit tajam ketika melihat pasukan yang dipimpin Jiyong tengah memborbardir hutan tempat tinggal mereka dari segala sisi. Terhitung kurang lebih ada sekitar 1.000 pasukan yang dikerahkan oleh panglima tertinggi itu untuk menyerang mereka. Sementara bangsa _dark angel_ sendiri yang kini dipimpin oleh Yoochun berjumlah tidak lebih dari 100 orang. Sebuah perbedaan jumlah yang cukup fantastis memang. Namun jika mengingat pemimpin pasukannya yang seorang _white angel_ seperti Jiyong, maka semua itu tidaklah mengherankan. Ya, Yoochun tahu jika Jiyong adalah seorang yang memiliki strategi dan teknik berperang yang cukup baik. Jadi pastilah sang _white angel_ telah memperhitungkan semua ini dengan sangat matang. Selain itu, pemuda tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat mudah mempelajari sesuatu yang baru dikenalnya hanya dengan beberapa kali latihan. Bahkan saat ia masih mengabdi kepada Zeus pun Yoochun dapat mengetahui jika Jiyong memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Yoochun tersenyum kecil saat memorinya mengingat kembali tentang kedekatan Jiyong dan dirinya saat statusnya masih seorang panglima perang tertinggi pasukan Hades. Sekilas ia teringat bagaimana Jiyong yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi kagum dan penuh hormat saat melihat dirinya, juga kerap kali mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang panglima perang tertinggi layaknya Yoochun. Dan sepertinya... keinginan Jiyong itu telah terwujud. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka harus berhadapan sebagai seorang musuh, namun Yoochun sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya itu. Sebaliknya, ia justru sangat bersemangat untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan Jiyong telah berkembang.

Yoochun segera membagi pasukannya dan menjalankan strategi yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Setelah semuanya mengerti, maka mereka pun segera berpencar ketempat masing-masing. Yoochun sendiri baru saja akan menuju ketempatnya sebelum sensasi dingin dan tajam menekan sisi lehernya diikuti sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kita bertemu lagi... **dáskalos**." Seulas senyum tipis kembali terpatri indah dibibir Yoochun tatkala sudut matanya menangkap pedang es dengan ukiran huruf kuno yang kini tengah menekan lehernya cukup kuat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Jiyong."

**TBC**

**Dáskalos : **Guru

Sepertinya dichappy ini YooSu yang mendominasi permainan ya, haha. Dan entah kenapa saya jadi sukaaa banget sama karakternya Yoochun di sini XD, anyway. . .

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
